His Mind
by Vergalicious
Summary: That sociopath had a lot more layers under his cruel exterior, and by damned I was going to uncover them, despite the fact we can't stand each other. Perhaps he has reasons for his murderous thoughts on Jimmy Hopkins, and why he needs my help. Gary/OC
1. Arrival

His Mind

_Have you ever been in a situation so unreal, that it makes you view life in a different angle? I have, and I don't mean to be corny, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I realized this when it was much too late._

_I'm sorry. I'm doing a horrible job of narrating, aren't I? Ugh. I was never that good at trying to explain things..._

_Well... you all obviously know the story of Jimmy Hopkins. The boy who saved Bullworth; from "zero to hero"; the boyfriend of all female specimens at the academy -- you name it, I heard it all._

_But, surprisingly, this story isn't about Jimmy Hopkins, as we all already know his story. This is the story about me and my time in Bullworth._

_Confused, eh? Well, it won't be for much longer. There has been a craving inside me that I needed to get out this story. I couldn't hold it in for any longer, in fear I'd break down._

_So now I'm telling it to you, and I pray you'll listen, as this, this is the story that was never told, but will always be remembered..._

_It all started at my arrival at Bullworth Academy during mid-October. I remember that the aura of the place was disturbing, but the atmosphere was calm, and it had a homey sensation to it..._

Charming as the little town was, I was determined to have a rotten time and prove Mom that she couldn't ship me away whenever her boss "needed" her.

Nine months! Nine bloody, freaking months whilst she scurries off to Europe and I'm stuck in this dingy, New England town! What did she take me for?

I'd heard rumors about the state of Bullworth Academy. Infested with rodents and bullies and cliques. Couldn't she have found me a more suitable home? It made me so angry that she actually thought I would be happy to follow along with her plan!

"Remember," she began as she steered the car over a bridge. "No boys. No intimate relationships with anyone. No pestering the other students. No using foul language -- listen to me, honey."

I peered at her through my eyelashes, frowning. Why should I?

She frowned and sighed through her nose, her eyes flashing back to the road -- and there it was, my prison for the next nine months.

"I know you're mad at me, but the time will fly by, Adele. And when I come back to pick you up, you can go back to your normal life."

I ripped open the car door and grabbed my suitcase and backpack.

"Have a fun time, darling." I paused and leaned toward her, narrowing my eyes.

"How can I in a dump like this?" I hissed through clenched teeth. I didn't give her time to protest; I shut the door in her face and stalked off to the open front gates.

It was pathetic. There was no teacher waiting to greet me as I had expected, but a paper loosely taped to the gate.

_New student see the principal_, it said. Before I walked off, I ripped off the sign and crunched it into a ball, throwing it back towards the street.

I was absolutly fuming when I fianlly entered the school's main hall, and what I saw nearly made me turn and walk right out.

Kids in green vests being picked on by boys in white dress shirts: two tall boys in leather jackets cornering a boy in a vest I recalled as labelled "Aquaberry" and in the center of this? A bald kid. He was talking to someone who I couldn't see, as Baldy was obscuring my vision. He nodded, and they both raced off.

I could already feel myself hyperventilating. What kind of monsterous school was this?

"H-hey," someone said behind me. I turned and faced someone with big glasses and --whether this was to his own knowledge or not-- with his fly down.

"Hi." I paused, than peeked around the school. "Where's the Principal's office? Do you know?" I asked.

He started laughing a forced, hard laugh, his face frozen in a simple smile. "I-I'm Algernon," he said, clenching his hands into fists as he stared at me. I blinked.

"I'm Adele," I said slowly. I looked down at him and decided to save him some embarresment for later by pointing out, "you're fly's down."

"Oh," he started chuckling again, "I know. I have a weak bladder, so I keep it down in case I need to make some quicksies."

I couldn't hide my disgust. I backed one step away and asked again for the principal.

"Mr. Crabblesnitch? Oh, he's right up the stairs." Algernon started laughing again as he pointed towards the very, unmistakeable stairs directly in front of us.

"Yeah. Thanks," I mumbled. As I began walking away, he called after me, "Y-y-you're really pretty! Want to hang out... sometime?"

I pretended to ignore him as I pounded up the stairs. I was so focussed on my feet, pounding up the stairs, that I didn't see him until he shoved my shoulder.

"Moron!" He yelled. I looked at him threw my black bangs. He was blonde, and one of those kids with the dress shirts that I had seen picking on the green-vested kids.

I inhaled quickly and side-stepped away from him, entering the principal's office, all the while wondering if I could survive nine months here.

As I entered the office, I noticed a kid sitting in one of the chairs. He smiled up at me with his big eyes and waved.

"Hi! I'm Sheldon!" He said.

I ignored him for the moment and leaned across the desk towards the lady. "I'm the new student-"

"Mr. Crabblesnitch will see you in a moment," she sighed and smiled, "he's a _very_ busy man. One in his position should be."

I backed up and sat down next to Sheldon, frowning.

"Hi! I'm Sheldon!" He said again. I looked at him as he said, "Want to be friends?"

"No," I snorted, just as the door to Mr. Crabblesnitch's office opened and the woman behind the counter beckoned me towards it.

I walked in and was greeted by a man with whitening hair and a pruny face. He motioned for me to sit down.

His normal, principal-like rant was like everything I've already heard -- accept for the part about noses.

"Keep your nose clean," he said, frowning, "or we'll clean it for you!"

I leaned back in my chair and stared at him threw narrowed eyes. I couldn't help but make a little comment concering his motto.

"So, this school's filled with a bunch of nose-pickers? That's nice. It's quite original -- how admirable," I said, taking my leave.

I sauntered out of the office and down the stairs. First thing I was going to do was change into my uniform -- as I already saw prefects eyeing my wearily.

I headed over to the dorm, stopping twice by different boys in dress shirts calling me names and such. It was quite ignorable -- if I were in the mood I could counter them back with something so vile it would make their mom's cry.

I got dressed in a dark green/blue skirt-- all girl's had to wear them, what a pity-- and into a dress shirt with Bullwroth's crescent on it. When I was done, my roomate in this pink, shabby dorm, walked in.

She had red hair in a ponytail and looked deep in thought. "What if... I start a rumor," she mumbled, than her eye brightened up, "about me being a princess?"

I stared at her, wondering if every person in Bullworth was insane, when she noticed me.

"Oh, you're the new girl," she said. "I'm Christy," she outstretched a hand and I took it, still staring at her.

"Adele."

"Did you hear that Beatrice got a nose job?" she asked. I frowned and explained that I was new here and only knew a Sheldon and an Algernon, and a blond kid who called me a moron.

"Oh, that's Trent," she explained. "_Everyone_ at Bullworth thinks he should come out of the closet."

"He's gay?" I hissed. I couldn't hide the smile that lit up my face. A cast of colorful characters indeed.

"He's been spotted with Kirby on the football team a couple of times, but I'm only being honest."

"Oh," I laughed and knew this was the girl that could tell me everything I needed to know. I sat her down on my bed and smiled at her.

"So, tell me about everyone you know." Her eyes brightened up at the idea, and I knew by the end of the day I'd know everyone as if I'd been here my whole life.


	2. Christy and Wade Martin

_Adele's Schedule:__  
Day One:  
9:00 a.m. -- 11:30 a.m. -- chemistry, Dr. Watts  
1:00 p.m. -- 3:30 p.m. -- photography, Ms. Philips_

_Day Two:  
9:00 a.m. -- 11:30 a.m. -- english, Mr. Galloway  
1:00 p.m. -- 3:30 p.m. -- history, Mr. Wiggins_

_Day Three:  
9:00 a.m. -- 11:30 a.m. -- biology, Dr. Slawter  
1:00 p.m. -- 3:30 p.m. -- gym, Mr. Burton  
_

Chapter Two: Christy

By the time the night was over, Christy had explained Bullworth's students and occupants and I knew them as well as if I'd been here since September. I had learned about the different cliques, and I was intent on remaining a "non-clique" person for many reasons.

1.) I wasn't interested in sports, cars or books (to an extent to be labelled "nerd").

2.) I doubted I'd be accepted into the Bully clique, because Trent and his crew didn't seem intent on accepting girls, or me, into their group.

3.) I wasn't inbred or massively rich, so the preppies wouldn't be willing to accept me.

"Well," began Christy, yawning, "I'm _so_ tired. I'll see you in the morning." Her voice squeaked as she clambored over to her bed and got in. Before I could say "goodnight" she was snoring lightly.

The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock ringing. I glanced over. It was only 8:00 a.m. I groaned and rolled over, pulling myself into my warm cacoon of blankets. Since my bedroom was on the second floor, I had a good view of outside from my window. It looked awfully cold.

"Wake up, Adele! We're going to be late for Chemistry!" Christy squeaked in my ear. I rolled over and looked into her face. It was already caked in make-up.

"'We'? How do you know I have chemistry?"

"I... kind of looked at your schedule while you were sleeping," Christy admitted, smiling devilishly. I groaned, slid out of my blankets, and walked over to the closet. I pulled out my uniform and slid into it, shivering against the bitter cold.

"Hurry! Hurry! I see the boys coming out of their dorm!"

"Who cares--?" The rest of my sentence was choked out in a gasp, as she grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me from the warm dorm.

I stood in the cold October air, watching as Christy waved and smooched to the boys. Occasionally they smiled at her, but more then likely they gave her weird looks or ignored her.

"Ew, there's Jimmy Hopkins," she announced suddenly. I turned and stared at who she was pointing at, and realized it was the bald kid I had seen before.

"He's ugly," I said with a sniff, "now can we please go to school? I'm freezing!"

"Yeah, yeah," Christy huffed as we walked off towards Bullworth's main building. I was dimly aware Jimmy was following us until his voice spoke rang in the chilly air.

"Hey, uh, want to make out?" I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Christy, but we both just gasped, said "ew" and continued on our way.

"Looser," I huffed under my breath.

To my dismay, I realized Jimmy and I had chemistry together. Luckily, I sat a way away from him, so I could ignore his... stupidness. I didn't know exactly why I was ignoring him. There was just an aura of bad around him.

Occasionally I found myself stealing glances at him, only to find, to my amazement, that he was pretty good at chemistry. This "stealing of glances" caused me to spill chemicals all over myself, and to fail that class. It was dissapointing, but I was used to it. Besides, I was bloody hell doing my hardest to get Mom to pick me up sooner.

I stared at Christy, frowning, as she picked at her banana. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she chatting away? She looked so lonely and upset, and more important than other reasons, she was ignoring me.

"Christy," I breathed. She peaked a glance at me, than tryed to lift her lips into a smile, but couldn't find the energy to do so.

"What's wrong, Christy?" I asked, "Did something happen in chemistry I don't know of? Did someone make fun of you?" I curled my hands into fists as Christy suddenly laughed a sharp, pixie, squeal-like laugh.

"No, no! I'm just..." she sighed, looking away from me, "... feeling a little down."

"Christy!" Someone suddenly called in an unintelligent, deep, and husky voice. I looked over Christy's shoulder to see an red-haired boy wearing one of those dress-shirts (like Trent) walk over. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Wade," Christy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hi," 'Wade' said to me, smiling, as he sat down next to Christy. I raised my eyebrows at the two.

"Is this your... boyfriend?" I asked Christy hurriedly.

"What?" they both yelped, than, simultaniously, they both laughed. "No, we're siblings!"

"Oh," I took a bite from my apple.

"Did you know sis is on the cheerleading squad?" Wade asked me, setting an arm around Christy's shoulders. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable. They were acting questionably... if they were siblings, could they possibly be involved in incest? The idea shocked me, so I just shook my head.

"No. Is it fun?"

"You should try out!" Christy's whole face brightened and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"But..."

"I'll spread rumors that you came from some cheerleading prep school, so Mandy'll have no choice..."

"Christy!" I yelled, waving my hand in front of her phased-out eyes.

"...and she'll put you on the squad. Eh?" she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Christy, I do _not_ want to be on the cheerleading squad." Christy's face fell, and she looked at me with pouty eyes.

"Why?" her voice sounded so heartbroken, that I found myself saying something before my brain registered what was going on.

"I'll come to _all_ your practises, okay?" I asked. Christy nodded her head excitedly, jumped up, and waved.

"I've got to get to math class early," she rolled her eyes, "before-class detention."

When Christy was out of the lunchroom, Wade turned to me, his eyes dark and dreading.

"What's wrong with her?" I breathed.

"N-nothing... just..." he sighed, and his fowl breath gusted across my face. "I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready." He got up, too, and since I was finished my lunch, I headed off to photography class, wondering what other adventures I had in store.


	3. First Sighting

_Adele's Journal Entry:  
__So, there's some mysterious things going on between Christy and Wade Martin, and somethings up with Christy, too. Other than that my time here at Bullworth Academy seems to be pretty normal... pffft, if this was an insane asylum. (infact, rumor has it there's some secret trails that lead to good ol' Happy Volts. NOTE -- must explore) Not only is the school filled with roleplaying freaks, blast-from-the-past auto-shop, 50's freaks, sport freaks and other freaky freaks, but the teachers here are completley moronic._

_Final Note: Heard Christy Martin mumbling about setting the school on fire during her sleep. I wonder... is she crazy?_

_Final Final Note: Keep journal well hidden. Roomie (Christy) is a sneaky little snoop. Already found schedule hidden deep within the untamable folds of my brother's old hockey bag. BEWARE!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter Three: First Sight

"Class, settle down. I want to give a warm welcome to Adele Rowland, who's joining us from... what was it again?" Ms. Philips asked, turning to face me. I blinked hurriedly out of my daydream, covered my journal up with my notebook, and smiled.

"Toronto, actually. I'm Canadian. My mom moved here for her job, than stuffed me in here to fly away to Europe for her job, too." Ms. Philips grabbed an old black-and-white camera from a table and placed it on my desk, smiling.

"Well, everyone welcome Adele Rowland. Anyway, I'm handing out assignments. All of you will have one hour to complete this assignment. Alright, Level Ones -- that's you, Adele-- will photograph one shot, and one shot only, of the first thing that catches your interest. This is just a test to see what you are like, through the art of film-making and developement." I jumped out of my seat and raced out the door.

Photograph the first thing that caught your interest? That was a seemingly impossible task, as the gates to the outside world was closed, and Bullworth was, indeed, a boring and dull place.

I leaned on the brick wall by the parking lot and scanned my eyes around. Maybe I should stalk over to the football field and film the atheletes? But I wasn't interested in sports at all.

How about the library? I loved books, but Ms. Philips would classify me as a nerd. I wasn't at all like them, was I? At least I didn't think so.

I sunk lower to the ground, when something creaking caught my attention. I turned and noticed an ugly old bus sitting at the edge of the parking lot. That wasn't what caught my attention, though.

What _did _catch my attention was the two boys running out of the bus. One was a short boy with a pink shirt. The first words that flashed in my head was _"Gay!"_

The other was a boy who looked dangerous. A scar lined his eyebrow, and he was much taller than his accomplice. His hair was short, and in an odd style, but other than that...

Before I knew what I was doing, I snapped a photo of them running.

What would I say to Ms. Philips? "I love boys running?" or "I love boys who commit truancy?" It was odd, but at least I had a photo.

I turned back and grinned widely at my camera, than my eyes wandered back to the two boys running, who now had a prefect after them.

The taller one's eyes met mine for a moment, and I thought, for a split second, he'd smile.

Instead, he scowled at me, and I downright scowled right back before heading back to the art room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You... like... boys running?" Ms. Philips asked mysteriously. I laughed shrilly, glad that we were the only ones in the room to disect and operate on my picture.

"No... I love mysteries. Why were these boys running? From who? Or where to? Why were their expressions the way they were? Why is the shorter one so frightful, while the other looks so calm and collected? What are they thinking? What is their goals?" I paused as Ms. Philips wrote something down on a paper, than shoved my camera back in my hands.

"Do you know who the subjects of your photo are?"

"No..."

"Gary Smith and Peter Kowalski. Next time, make sure you get their permission, or at least their _names _before you become snap-happy, alright?" she asked, frowning at me. "You have a spare for the rest of the period. Go, spend it wisely, will you?" she asked quickly. Than she straightened her shirt collar as the door opened.

"Mr. Galloway?" I asked, making my presence known to the intruder.

"Ah, Miss Rowland, right? You're in my upcoming english class! Well, I'll see you then, won't I?" he asked, pushing me out of the art room and shutting the door behind him. I realized something then: he reaked of alcohol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bench was hurting my ass, and I hoped that Christy would stop being so... emotional, so I wouldn't have to attend _all_ her damn practises. I dimly watched as Christy and one "Mandy" and one "Angie" did little hops and kicks and waves. I was to busy thinking.

In all, I supposed that my photography class had been a success. I had captured something that made me itch with interest. Mysteries. And now that I caught two in my little trap, I was determined in finding out what they were all about.

Firstly, there was Christy. The only conclusions I could gather was that there was some deep problem both she and Wade were sharing that caused them to bond together, closer than most siblings should be.

Secondly, there was "Gary Smith" and "Peter Kowalski". Who were they? They were the most mysterious because I only knew their names. They were probably bad, from what I figured with the whole "truancy" game, and from Gary's no-respect like atitude towards Peter, I figured Peter was a third wheel. Who and where was Gary and Peter's other buddy? Was he just as mysterious as they were?

--------- **Authors Notes **---------

**Wow!! Thanks so much for the reviews! Honestly? This isn't my best work, but hey, if it works for you!**

**Also, sorry for the horrendous shortness of the chapters. It annoys me, but I'm trying to feed you guys', and as soon as I got some good text down, I make it a chapter and add it.  
I promise the next chapters will [hopefully be much, MUCH better.**

**Keep the reviews coming, people! That's what keeps the story coming!!**


	4. Angie Ng

_Adele's Journal  
__So, Halloween's coming up. It's been five days since I went to photography class, and all I could gather from Christy was that Gary was "weird" and suffered from "A.D.D." I asked a couple of nerds, and they told me he was a socipath. That makes sense, considering his attitude towards little Peter, to whom all I could find out about him was that he was quite girly, enjoyed watching sports, loved the video game in the boys dorm (Videa games! Talk about a sexcist school! Why don't we have that?!) and that most people reffer to him as "Petey" or "Pete" ( and "Fem-Boy"). _

_As for Christy and Wade Martin, neither of them touched on that mysterious subject again. Makes me wonder if I'll ever know. I asked Angie (Mandy was, and I quote, 'way too popular to be seen speaking with a girl like _me' to talk to me_) and Angie said that, "it's not their fault."  
So, I started hanging out with Angie, too. She's nice, but dreadfully nervous whenever a boys around. She constantly talks about bunnies and going to the "big city with a boy". It's kind of scary, but, hey, whatever makes her happy. She's a good person to talk to. Better than Christy, at least._

I closed my journal hurriedly when the door to my room opened up. Gladly, it was only Angie and Christy, yapping away like preppies.

"Do you love bunnies?"

"If I spread a rumor, I might."

"Bunnies are so nice!"

I rolled my eyes, shoved my journal under my pillow, and watched as Angie and Christy plopped down on my bed uninvited and equally welcomed.

"Hello Adele," Angie said cheerfully.

"What're you dressing as for Halloween?" I asked. Angie clapped her hands and bounced up and down.

"I'm going as a witch!"

"Dressing up for Halloween is so lame," Christy snorted, rolling her eyes, and settling back against my pillows.

"How about you, Adele?" Angie asked hopefully. I laughed lightly, fiddling with my bedside desk, smiling slightly.

"I'll dress up... but as what?"

"You seem like a vampire," Angie said carefully, "you have a vampire-like personnality."

"How can someone seem 'vampire' like, Angie? Seriously, like..." Christy's voice trailed off as her eyes gazed out the darkened window.

"What?" Angie whispered. I jumped up and peered out the window, only to reel back and gag.

"Beatrice is kissing that vile Jimmy Hopkins boy!" Christy shouted, waving her arms around like a lunatic. I ripped open the window and leaned out.

"Hey Jimmy! Didn't know you liked licking cold sores and snogging braces! Might get your tongue stuck!" I yelled.

"You're just jealous this ain't you, baby," Jimmy called back up as Beatrice ran back inside the girls dorm, embarressed or disgusted... whatever, I didn't ask her, anyway.

"In your dreams Bald-Boy," I laughed as I shut the window again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He hangs out with Fem-Boy and Gary, you know," Christy announced as she, Angie and I sat down for lunch.

"So he's the other one. Interesting," I said, nodding my head as I picked at some old, hairy sandwich.

"What, don't tell me you're... interested... in... Jimmy," Angie said, pretending to puke in her mouth.

"No!" I yelled, holding my hands out.

"Than it's Petey?" Christy asked, cocking and eyebrow.

"Nope," I said, pushing the tray away.

"Don't tell me it's that sociopath. Come on! You've got to have standards!" Angie laughed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Other than the fact that he doesn't date, snog, make-out, kiss, touch, socialize or do _anything_ with girls?" Christy mocked. I gave her a speculative look as Angie continued.

"He's a sociopath, Adele. A direct quote from my dictionary says, ' someone whose social behavior is extremley abnormal. Sociopaths are interested only in their personal needs and desires, without concern for the effects of their behavior on--"

"I know what a sociopath is!" I blurted, than I sighed in my hands, "and I don't like him. You two can relax, alright?"

"Good thing!" Christy laughed, "I was about to call those mental people to bring you away!"

I rolled my eyes, than leaned towards Christy and Angie, raising an eyebrow.

"So what do you two do for fun?" Angie and Christy exchanged looks, than leaned closer to me.

"We sneak into the boys dorm."

"That's it?" I yelled, realing back, frowning. "That's all? That's it? No out-door exploring? Taking risks? Nothing?" I yelped, frowning in disapointment.

"Well... Bullworth is a strict school. I don't want to get kicked out a disapoint my mom," Angie explained.

"Yeah, and I don't want to get kicked out and go _back_ to my parents," Christy said. At this, my eyebrows shot up to my hairline. Possibly, maybe... could she be explaining what was going on between her and Wade?

But, no. She just picked at her sandwich with her long fingers, than rose and made up some excuse about seeing Mr. Burton for some project, or whatever.

I frowned and turned to Angie, desperation written clearly on my face.

"What's up with Christy and Wade? Do you know?" I asked. Angie shrugged and looked up at me, her lips parting into a comical "o" shape. I thought she might say something of importance, but instead a tiny squeak came out.

"H-h-h-hello, Constantinos," She whispered as the black-haired, scrawny student looked around for a free table.

I turned around and waved at him. "Can I call you Const?"

"Unless it'll make the world less horrible, I don't care," He sniffed, than trotted past the table.

I turned back to Angie, only to see she was blushing horribly, and stuttering and chewing on her lip.

"Do you... like, Mr. Constantinos Brakus?" I teased, putting a hand to my chest in mock surprise.

"Sh! Please don't tell anyone. I really like him, I _really _like him, but I get so nervous around boys... and he doesn't know I exist," she said, her voice fading into a whisper with each word she spoke. She looked down at her tray and frowned.

"It's okay. Hey, with me as a friend, I'm sure I can get a date--,"

"No!" Angie suddenly yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, "I can't go on any dates! Mum would kill me!"

"Who sais Mommy dearest would find out?" I countered back, frowning at Angie.

"Well... he doesn't like me..." Angie mumbled. I sighed, but that was covered by the bell ringing rudely in my ear.

"Thanks for the offer," Angie said hurriedly, gathering her things, "but no thanks."

I shrugged and headed off to Mr. Wiggins' history class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class, thankfully, flew by, and before I knew it Angie, Christy and I were all huddled outside Bullworth's main school building, fighting the cold, and gossiping -- something I loathed -- about anything and everything.

Something caught my eye, and I turned to look toward it. There was the Gary boy, walking all by himself, a bitter expression on his face as he mumbled under his breath, causing his breath to hang in the air as a cloud of vapor.

Christy, unfortunatly, caught my gaze and half her mouth lifted into a smile. However, she said nothing about it.

**XXX Author's Comments XXX**

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Meh. This story is hard to get into details... but, however, if you still like it, I'll continue. As most of you might assume, the 'action' starts after Halloween.**

**Cheers!**

**--- Bloodtoast**


	5. Hookup and Hobo

**Disclaimer: Man, I feel so guilt that I never put one of these in before. Anyways, I don't owbn Jimmy, Gary, Bullworth, blah blah you all know how these things go.**

**Claimer: I DO own Adele Clarke.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, stop being such a pansy!" I growled in Christy's ear. I frantically shoved her in the direction of the football field.

"No, stop, stop... Stop! I changed my mind; I don't like him anymore," she insisted.

"Why are you wearing that letterman jacket?" Angie asked carefully as she walked behind us, "and why are you wearing that ridiculous cap?"

"Duh, if I want those jocks to listen, I got to go to _their _level. You won't have a problem, since you're on the cheerleading team."

"Stop it, Adele Clarke!" Christy bellowed. I clung to her shoulders and dragged her along to the football field. Her feet dragged along the grass, leaving two dirt trails behind, as I approached the blond jock, who was carefully counting his push-ups.

"One-hundred-eighty-two..." he grunted. I snapped my fingers, and as he peered up at me angrily, I nodded my head slowly and twisted the blue cap on my head backwards.

"What up, yo?" I said. Casey stood slowly, eyeing me carefully. "Okay, I cut quick to the chase, man. So, my girl here digs you, understand? And she wants to know if she can hook up with you and do a little somethin'-somethin'."

Casey suddenly snorted and crossed his arms over his chiseled chest, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Whose your friend?" he asked.

"Christy Martin."

"Wade Martin's friend?" Casey's jaw dropped. "No way man, no way." his heak shook quickly, causing his cap to slip into a slant.

"Why not, man?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"You know what I hear 'bout the Martins?" Casey growled, his voice lowering to just above a whisper. He leaned in towards me as a group of runners passed by.

"What?" I gasped. Could I possibly learn Christy's secret from a dumb jock?

"Naw, man, naw," Casey sighed, twisting his face carefully. "But she is on the cheerleading team... right?"

"Yeah, bro, that's her!" I cheered, than I reached back and pulled Christy forward.

"Christy, Casey: Casey, Christy. Enjoy yourselves." I snapped my fingers and spun on my heel, meeting up with Angie on top of the stairs.

"Wow," she gasped, carefully biting down on her finger.

"Now let's see if we can do something about you and Mr. Brakus, eh?" I laughed, nudging her in the gut. Angie grasped at her stomach, frowning.

"No..." she sighed.

I groaned and threw my head up in exasperation. "Why?"

"Because... I get so nervous around boys. Really nervous," Angie whispered as we walked around the fountain. I peered into the little select area labelled "Harrington House" and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hullo, whose this?" I gasped, pointing to the preppie.

Angie laughed and said, "Parker Ogilvie, the _nicest _prep of all preps, and a total suck-up to Derby, Tad and Gord."

"Wait, Gord the gay?" I opened my mouth in shock.

"That's him."

"Oh," I leaned on the wall outside the Harrington House and watched him carefully.

"So, he's the nicest prep?" I asked.

"Oh yes. He once gave the hobo a whole dollar!" Angie laughed and tugged at my arm to get me moving again. Since it was the weekend, we didn't have classes.

"_The _hobo? What do you mean?" Angie sighed and dragged me along to the parking lot.

When we got there, she pushed open the old school bus doors -- the one Gary and Petey had been running out of a couple of days before-- and led me through to a small field, where an old man in battered clothes sat on an old matress and chewed on a raw piece of meat.

"What do ye want?" He yelled, jumping up to guard his meat. He suddenly laughed and sat back down. "Thought you were Nose-Picker for a second."

I laughed and stepped forward. "You mean 'Dr.' Crabblesnitch?" I leaned on the fence next to the mattress and laughed, as the hobo joined in.

"Yeah, s' been tryin' to kick me outa here for a while now. But I took a likin' to this place, thanks to some Jim-boy who's been gettin' me my transistors!" the hobo rocked back and laughed again.

"Say what? Jim-boy? You mean Jimmy Hopkins?" The hobo waved his hands in the air and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, something like that," he growled. He spun sharply and raised his hand into a fist. "Wanted me to teach 'im some Korean War moves."

"In exchange for transistors?" Angie added, taking a cautious step forward.

"Yeah, yeah." The hobo rocked back on his heels.

"So, why is Jimmy coming here and learning new moves?" I asked, circling around the hobo. He smelled of burnt hair, rotten flesh, and, faintly, of perfume.

"Ah," the hobo waved his hand like a crazy man, "Ms. Philips says he's had trouble with bullies and the lot. I don' really care, 's long he comes back with transistors."

"Ms. Philips?" Angie pondered, than shook her head angrily, "nevermind. We should go, Adele, it's getting late."

I nodded and walked off with Angie, thankfully leaving the stench behind. There was a fountain not a kilometer away. Couldn't he jump in there and bathe?

"Come back with a transistor and I'll show you something I _can't _show Jim-boy!"

As we closed the school bus door behind us, Angie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "he means something naughty."

I shrugged as we headed off back to the dorm. "I'm not going back there. Anyway, we've got Halloween to prepare for. Right?"

"And the school elections!" Angie added happily. Only when I cleared my throat did she look at her shoes and mumble something incoherent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My uniform smelt nice and fresh as Christy, Angie and I leaned outside the school auditorium, speaking quietly about Ted and Earnest, and who was, obviously, going to win.

"Ted," we all said together, nodding our heads in agreement, before we opened the door to the theatre. Elections would be rather boring, and since nerds and Ted-supporters filled the seats, I decided to shrink out of watching them rant about unfullfilled promises.

I decided to take a nice walk instead, mostly around the whole school. It was a quiet day, except for the occasional squawk of those forbidding crows that hung around in the sky over Bullworth.

As I turned the corner, I noticed someone standing over the garbage can by the boiler room stairs, dumping something into the can.

I walked up behind him and said in a deep voice, " 's'up."

The boy turned slowly, and than I saw that it was none other than Gary Smith, looking at me quite angrily.

"What do _you _want," he hissed through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing from _you_," I hissed back while glancing at the bottle in his hands. It was some long word scribbled in messy scrawl on a subscritption bottle.

"You sure you should be throwing those out? If they're from a docto--"

"Oh, look at you," Gary snorted, releasing the bottle so it clanked in the garbage can, "caring over strangers. I am, honestly, touched," he mocked. I gave him a dirty glare, my eyes following him as he shoved past me, toward the parking lot.

Wherever he was going, and whatever he was doing, I knew couldn't be good.

**XXX Author's Comments XXX**

**Ah, Halloween is fast approaching. What surprises will Adele uncover during this night? **

**So, my goal for this fanfic is to reach 20 reviews by chapter 10. Think I can pull it off? I hope so, yet again... there aren't many Bully readers... -crosses fingers- **

_**--- Bloodtoast**_** 3**


	6. Getting Kicks

**Disclaimer: blahblah... yadda yadda.**

**Claimer: Adele Clarke. BAM!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My vampire costume was itchy, but other than that I loved it. It was so nice to wear pants instead of a dumb skirt for once, and I was happy that Bullworth facculty and teachers didn't have a problem with blood and guts.

My costume was a black lace shirt with a black-and-red corsette on top. My pants were black and ended in bell bottoms right above my ankles. I also complemented my costume with biker boots and a cape. My face, thanks to Christy, was painted white and from my fake-fangs came painted-on blood that dripped down my chin. My loose black hair hung loosely around my shoulders, and I took this all in as I gazed at myself in the mirror.

"Wow," Angie sighed, admiring my costume. Hers was pathetic, with only a witch hat to boot.

"I love it!" Christy cheered, "Reminds me of the torment that dwells deep within the soul of teenage girls."

"Um..." Angie and I both hummed together. Christy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, only a _few _girls," she finally admitted, than shoved Angie and I out of our room and down the pink-infested halls of the girls dorm.

"Ah!" screamed Pinky as she saw me. I grinned warmly at her, which must've looked threatening as she ran into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Ew, what a bunch of dorks. Who dresses up for Halloween?" Mandy hissed as we flaunted by.

"I love Halloween, mostly because of chocolate," Eunice mumbled, waddling past us.

We finally left the dorm and entered the cool air of outside. It was wonderful -- costumes, some realistic and others... terrifying. (like those Edna masks. I nearly shit myself when I saw those.)

Angie slithered her frail arm through mine and we began our search around campus for "fun".

Suddenly, in a flash, an egg whirled by my face and splattered against the pavement at my feet. I turned to see the prankster -- a masked bandit in a horible skeleton costume-- and immediatly scooped the remnants of the egg into my palm. I ordered Angie to stay put, before I was running after Skeleton.

I had to admit, he was a fast little bugger, but I finally got on his heels. When I did, I leapt and tackled him. Who says only boys can have fun?

I ripped off his mask, reached forward and shoved the egg slime (and a bit of egg shell, too) into his face.

"Yeah... there you go... Happy Halloween from yours truly," I announced, getting off him and putting my hands on my hips. I annalyzed where we were, and realized I was on the other side of campus -- near the Harrington House and football field-- and Angie was still waiting for me near the girls dorm.

I turned and walked back, but talking from behind me immediatly siezed my attention.

"You let a _girl _beat you?"

"Wow, Jimmy... heh... that's uh... pretty lame."

"No," I interupted, stalking back and poking my finger in the space between me and the pink bunny, "What's lame is your costume. Who picked it out for you, you're mom?"

The pink bunny's eyes slid over and met those of a boy wearing an Algemeine SS officer uniform without the Nazi emblem, and then, suddenly, the officer was doubled over, laughing, and I recognized him to be none other than Gary.

"Ah, this is becoming a regular occurence, isn't it?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Both the pink bunny -- Petey, I now recognized (due to his dorky demeanor)-- and Jimmy, the skeleton, exchanged odd glances.

"Yeah, it is," Gary said, narrowing his eyes. His voice was thick and threatening, yet I held my ground. Gary, seeing I wasn't a coward, backed off a bit and said in a slightly calmer tone, "some would think your stalking me."

"Ha! Maybe you should get your stupid friend," I gestured to Skeletor, "to stop bothering me!" I shoved Jimmy into Gary, just because I wanted to, and stalked off to Angie, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Now," I breathed, feeling slightly calmer, "can we have some fun?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To my unfortune non-surprise, I realized that my encounter with Gary, Petey and Jimmy would be the most fun thing that happened for most of the night. Mainly, I was messnger girl between Angie and Constantinos in my attempt to hook them up. Finally, Const agreed to spend some quiet time with Angie, and meanwhile Christy was busy flirting and flaunting with the bullies and jocks and such.

I found myself alone, sitting by the fountain, hidden in the shadows and blending into them because of my costume. I was humming a tune (to be exact, 'This is Halloween' from Tim Burton's _Nightmare Before Christmas_) when three familiar shapes entered the Harrington House property.

I was about to call out, _'Now look who's stalking who!'_ when I saw Gary wag a piece of meat in front of Jimmy's face. Petey shook his head and took off, and as he came towards me, I grabbed his wrist and covered his mouth with my hand as he screamed into my palm (drenching it in spit, I might add.)

"Shut-up!" I growled in his ear. He stopped and I let him go.

"Oh... it's you..." he sighed. I rolled my eyes and looked over Petey's shoulder to see Gary and Jimmy run off to the little parkette beside the Harrington House.

"What are they up to?"

"Oh man... don't ask me, I'm not a part of this!" With that he hopped away, and I knew if I wanted answers, I'd have to do the stalking. I mentally punched myself for doing this, as if I were to be caught by Gary, man... he'd be right, and I couldn't let a little ass like him have that satisfaction.

I stalked over and hid behind a lamp-post... thing, watching as Gary chased after that annoying little dog -- Chester-- with the piece of meat, while Jimmy punched Chad's lights out.

Finally, Gary fed the dog that piece of meat, and immediatly after Chester let a log come down the waterfall. To my disgusted horror, Gary actually picked it up and put it in a paper bag. Then Jimmy picked the bag up, and the two raced my way, causing me to make a quick decision and dive into the bushes.

They ran past, and I followed them with exceeding excitement. Who would've known stalking bad boys would give me my kicks?

They climbed up on a little section of elevated land, than climbed into a window. I followed suite, climbing through the window right after them and silently watching.

Jimmy dropped the bag in front of the teachers lounge, than went and pulled the fire alarm whilst Gary lit it on fire.

And, suddenly, they were running. Gary was running back towards the window, while Jimmy disappeared down the hall. I yelped in surprise and hurriedly stuck my legs through the window as quickly as I could, yet my legs didn't move fast enough compared to Gary's.

As if he didn't notice I was there, he jumped out the window, knocking us both out onto that little piece of elevated land. I grunted when my body impacted with something, and for a second. I just lay there, before I realized I was laying on top of Gary.

I jumped up before he shoved me off -- remembering where his hands had been-- and circled around the window to watch and behold what would happen. Both Gary and I forgot are feud and stuck our heads through the small window, trying to get the best view.

Mr. Burton ripped open the door and immediatly stomped on the bag o' poo, causing his shoes to get splattered with all that yummy goodness.

"Awesome!" I cheered as I howled with laughter, reeling back from the window and holding my stomach when laughing started to hurt.

Gary joined in, and, surprisingly, his laugh wasn't as scary as I would've thought -- it was actually pleasent to listen to.

When we both stopped laughing, two people cleared their throats, and we both turned to see who it was.

**XXX Author's Notes XXX**

**Well, here it is. Not only Halloween, but some Gary interactions. I honestly don't know why everyone hates him... he's hilarious! Who cares if he's a sociopath? So long as he takes his meds he's pretty fun!**

**Anyway... next chapter... is, well, you know... "The Hole".**

**Now, I ask you, faithful readers, 3 vital questions. What are your impressions of Adele? Do you like her? And, in my story, is Gary tolerable and fun, yet still remaining Gary-like?**

**I also apologize for any grammatical errors. I just got a new keyboard, so it's kind of hard to type (the keys are hard to get used to!)**


	7. Help Gary

**Disclaimer: You know what I don't own...**

**Claimer: Adele Clarke.**

**XXX Author's Pre-Comments XXX**

**Ah. So I've been busy, which is why I haven't been replying/acknowledging the fact that I have some faithful readers :) Now I feel really terrible about that, so I'm taking the time, right now, to reply, right here in this very... er... story. Yup.**

**MyMusicFilledHeart: I'm **_**so **_**relieved you think Adele's awesome. I was worried that people didn't like her! Anyway, happy late birthday! Hehe. Glad I could make your b-day a little special-er.**

**Raigo: Thanks for being a regular reviewer! I'm also glad you think my story is a little funny.**

**linacrow, Corlin and others: Though I haven't heard from some of you in a while, I'm glad that you took the time to review! Mucho thanks.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

My eyes popped wide open and my laughing immediatly ceased. I can tell you right now I was very, _very _startled by the sudden interuption. The ghost of my laughing echoed off the walls and returned to my ears, but I barely acknowledged this.

"Well, _well_ Adele," Christy's voice said. I slowly turned to face her, my top teeth gnawing on my bottom lip.

"Bonjour, Christy," I said with a curt bow, "what brings you to this... er... part of town?"

She cocked an eyebrow at my attitude, putting her hands on her hips. It was then that I realized Angie stood nervously beside her, her long, slender fingers sliding and ringing and entwining with her other hand.

"Well, if it ain't Gary Smith," Christy bellowed out, "hanging out with a _girl_. What's with the sudden change in gender prefferences, hm? Is your femme-boy and boyfriend cheating on you? Did you get into a whimpy fight?"

I think my mouth dropped open at Christy's sudden heightening in courage. When did she learn to talk like that? And when did she behold a grudge against Gary Smith?

Suddenly, it clicked in my head, mainly because of Angie's terrified face. Christy was in one of her "moods" -- those mysterious moods I've been trying to figure out for the whole time I knew her. Those moods that gut her rude and cruel and sad all at the same time.

"Oh, haha," Gary mocked, leaning on the old fence that line the elevated piece of land. "Don't you have some little boys to harrass?"

Christy rolled her eyes, signalling she was taking that conversation no farther. Her eyes flickered and caught mine, and for once, the sour look on her face actually intimidated me.

"And what do you think you're _doing _with Gay Smith?"

"You mean 'Gary'," I insisted, cocking my head slightly. Her laugh filled the air, but it wasn't the pleasent laugh Gary and I had shared moments before. It was evil.

"No, I think I was correct. Anyway, care to explain?"

"Yes, actually." I fanned by Gary and hopped down from the elevated piece of land, frowning. I approached Christy and shoved her in the chest.

"If you have such a problem with who I hang out with, don't position yourself as my mom and demand an answer. Talk about hypicritical when you won't even talk about your own problems."

Angie made a slashing movement across her throat for me to stop, but I continued, shoving Christy again.

"And don't you _ever _talk to me in that kind of voice again. You can't expect the whole world to bow down to you when you're in a bitchy mood and then go sweet and innocent the next moment, _Princess_," I mocked, "_And _how can you not tell me what's wrong with you? I'm your friend and for all the things I've done you at least owe me an explanation for your bitchiness."

"Fine. You know what?" Christy snapped, shoving me, surprisingly, back. "I've got some things to say to you, Ms. Queen-of-her-world," she yelled. "What makes _you _think you can yell at me for being bossy and bitchy when that's exactly what you are _all the time_?" By now a good, thick crowd had formed.

"Yeah, but I can stand my ground if someone has a problem with it. Unlike, umm.. _you_!" I shoved her hard and she stumbled in Angie. "Oh, look at me, I'm Christy and I wanna be a princess! Hehehe! I can talk shit about everyone but when someone calls me a moron I become such a coward and run away in fear." I mocked in a high-pitched, girly voice. "Give me a freaking break."

Christy's eyes gleamed, and it looked like she was about to flaunt off more girly insults when she spun suddenly and pushed her way through the crowd.

Angie looked torn as the throng of dolled-up and dressed-up students began shuffling away, realizing all the action was gone.

Finally, Angie's frightened face moved an inch, and it took me a while to realize her lips had parted a millimeter.

"Sorry, Adele, but Christy's been my friend longer..." she whispered, than her eyes left my face and her back turned on me. And suddenly, I felt all alone again. My mother was gone, my friends were gone. Who was I left with?

Then, like a clap of thunder on a sunny day, Gary's voice startled me back into reality.

"Well, I have to say that was one of the most interesting verbal fights I ever witnessed." He hopped off the elevated piece of land and rested a hand on my shoulder.

I had the hugest urge to shrug out of his grip, to tell him next time he touched me my foot would be lodged somewhere the sun don't shine, but instead I watched with silent curses as Gary's expression showed he felt no compassion for my situation. None at all. In fact, he was utterly entertained.

_Sociopath... _I silently reminded myself.

"You have my complete condolecences," he said in a mock-serious voice. Finally, I did shrugged out of his diceased touch -- reminding myself once more where his hand had been-- and watched as his hand balled into a fist as it slowly descended to rest against his thigh.

"Thanks, but I can manage by myself," I hissed, turning to stalk away.

"you know, I can't help but think this is all my fault..." he continued to my turned back.

_Save it for someone who cares, physco, _I thought to myself.

"Anyway, I, being such an honest and good person, want to make it up to you. I'll offer my..." his voice dipped, as if he felt violated by the very idea, "... hand in... acquiantanceship, if you help me in this situation I'm in."

I spun quickly and narrowed my eyes. "Why would I need a sociopath like you for a friend?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

His mouth clamped shut, and all amusement from his eyes vanished. I also noticed his jaw was set hard, and I found this amusing. Ah, so he didn't like what he was, did he? A bad-boy sociopath?

"Who said anything about being _friends_? Friends are for the weak, and you could learn something from that," Gary hissed.

My eyebrows shot up and his surprisingly violent tone of voice.

"I'm listening..." I began.

"I'm not asking for much, here. Do you know where the Hole is?" he asked. I blinked and my mind did a mental sweep-through of all the things Christy had explained to me.

The Hole... a place in the bowels of the Boiler room. Fresh blood was almost always on the ground of that damned place, and it served as a wrestling ring to kids looking to fight.

"Sure," I replied quickly.

"Great. I need you to bring Russell Northrop down to the Hole tomorrow near 5 p.m." A rare grin flashed on Gary's face as he retreated a step. "Tell anyone you want except James Hopkins," Gary spat out his name like venom and turned completley around, walking away without a goodbye -- not that I expected one.

I would've refused and ultimatley humiliating Gary by not showing up with Russell tomorrow, but I knew for a fact Russell Northrop was the leader of the bully clique, and Wade Martin was in that clique, and if anyone was to know of Wade and Christy's situation, wouldn't it be Russell? Yes, I was still determined to find out Christy's secret even though we weren't friends anymore.

I found myself suddenly agreeing with Gary. Friends weren't for the weak, but they did weaken someone if you go too involved with them. Like look at me. I had this huge obsession of Christy Martin's problem, and why?

I looked down at my hands and frowned. I couldn't be turning into what Gary was... could I? No, not by agreeing with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't have been more disapointed to learn Russell was all bulk no brain. Trying to keep a conversation going with him was mental torment. It was like dealing with a brain dead chiwawa.

"Now," I began slowly, "Russell, Adele," I pointed inwardly at myself, "that's me, would like to know if you like fight-ing."

"Russell doesn't like talking to you because you think Russell dumb."

"Naw, naw, naw!" I yelled out, patting his bulging arm once before recoiling away from the inhuman muscles I felt in his arm.

"Than Russell want to know what Adele wants!" he yelled, roaring like a gorilla for enthusiasm. A couple of his friends were circling around us, laughing at this little whimpy girl trying to converse with Russell.

"I. Want. You. To. Follow. Me," I insisted slowly.

"Hey, Russell! She wants to get up and personnal with your muscles!" someone within the thicket of followers yelled.

"Oh, yeah right!" I yelled back.

"Russell is getting angry!" he yelled.

"Russell, listen. Listen to me now, okay? You. Like. To. Fight?"

"Yes!" He yelled, and I sighed with relief that he finally got it. I opened my mouth to speak again when Russell thumped his fast against his chest. "Russell fights for peace."

I blinked. "Riiiight," I began, than tapped his Hulk-like chest to get his attention once more.

"There will be a fight in the Hole today at five. You must come and," I paused, what was it Gary had in mind? Undoubtedly he wanted Russell to fight Jimmy... but Jimmy was his friends. I was confused, so I took a wild leap of hope that it was the latter and said, "you must come and beat the crap out of Jimmy Hopkins."

Russell suddenly laughed a low, moronic laugh. "Jimmy is Russell's toy. Russell respect," he pounded his chest, "Jimmy's life because Jimmy isn't as scared of me like others." His eyes, purposly or not scanned his crowd of followers and immediatly some whistled innocently while others avoided his eyes.

"W-well... uh..." I cursed Gary for giving me such a hard job, but it was in a sociopath's nature to do so, right? "Well... h-he... um... made... made fun of barnyard animals!" I said enthusiastically.

The crowd of Russell followers began to laugh, but Russell's huge mouth opened up and he let out an angry howl, immediatly silencing them.

"And your mom!" I added, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Jimmy dead!" Russell roared, slapping his face with his hands as he prepared himself to fight.

"Wait, wait wait wait..." I said, putting my hand up. "The fight is not until 5 p.m., so calm down big feller. I need one more thing out of you." I paused and eyed the crowd of excited bully followers, than dragged Russell away from them. " I need to know what's up with Wade Martin."

"Wade Martin," Russell began, "is sad because his parents drink happy juice and are in the middle of divorcing."

My mouth dropped in an "o" as Russell said this. Why? Because I finally understood that Christy was just handling this situation hard. She was depressed.

"Thank you, Russell." I smiled pleasently at him, and, to my surprise (and I mean that, I was shocked) his cheeks turned a shade of pink. "I... I'll see you at the Hole at 5?"

"Yes. Russell will beat Jimmy to a tar!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I headed down the cold hallway, coming closer and closer to the crowd of gathered students around the pit. I could feel the excitement vibrating through the air as the crowd awaited the arrival of Gary and Jimmy... and Russell, for that matter. I frowned. He hadn't shown up yet. Three of the three important people in this battle weren't even here!

"Typical..." I mumbled. I play my part perfectly and Gary bails out. What a looser. I could feel anger burning inside me, but I ended up just shrugging it off. I had gotten all I wanted, not including Gary's 'acquiantanceship', as that had been... a neccesity.

It was just past 5.10 on my watch when I heard footsteps coming down a hallway. I turned and saw Gary, looking a bit flustered, annoyed and... odd. He shoved through the crowd, and as he got closer I could hear his heavy breathing.

"Where's Russell?" he demanded.

"Nice to see you too, darling," I mocked, rolling my eyes. Gary ignored me and continued between gasps.

"I ask you to do _one _thing, and now my brilliant plan is ruined. I can't--" I clamped my hand over his mouth and narrowed my eyes.

"He'll be here," I hissed. _I hope... _I added mentally. Gary seemed to read my faulter in confidence, because he asked, "and how do you know that?"

"Well... depending on how well he likes barnyard animals and his mom. Supposedly Jimmy spoke crap about that and he's seeking revenge, hopefully." I glanced into Gary's eyes just as more footsteps came down the hall. Then there were two.

Before I could do more than glance into the face of the newcomer, Gary motioned Jimmy into the hole, and why Jimmy did it without questioning would always be an unanswered question to me.

The crowd was hushed, which made the vibrating walls of the Boiler Room, and his distant battle cries, heard even before he raced out of a tunnel and jumped into the Hole.

This was it. They were battling it out, and here I was, standing next to the cause of it all. He was talking some introductory thing to Jimmy, adressing the crowd and adressing us with insults, too. Jimmy cursed Gary, and Gary just laughed under his breath.

I saw Petey, too, but the whole thing was a blur. Russell was strong, and I knew that because I felt his hulking muscles before. I pitied Jimmy, but did nothing to stop the fight from happening. I was just as excited as Gary, and I didn't even know what it was for.

Russell charged, Jimmy dodged, and from that point on, I knew immediatly Gary's plan was foiled. I underestimated Jimmy. Gary did, too. That bald boy was smarter then we all assumed, and though he was half the size of Russell, brains beat bronze in any fight situation.

"Jimmy's going to win..." I gasped. Gary cursed under his breath as I said that, probably realizing I was right.

"Should've gotten Damon..." Gary mumbled under his breath. I ignored the sociopath and turned back to the fight. Yes, my theory was correct. All Russell was doing was charging, but Jimmy could see that and he dodged before Russell could attack him.

I left then. I didn't want to be there anymore. Jimmy was going to win. Gary would loose Jimmy as a friend. Something horrible would arise from this situation. I knew all this, because from the pit of my gut, I could feel it.

And I could also feel that Gary's reason for wanting to kill Jimmy off would be stupid, too.

**XXX Author's Notes XXX**

**Wow! A long chapter and my writing is getting better on this keyboard!! Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Hope you enjoyed! I also hoped Gary seemed Gary-like?? I thought he was kind of out of character, but oh well... it had to happen sooner or later.**

**I also think I made Russell **_**too **_**stupid. What do ya'll think?**

**Anyway, this took about two hours to right (wow...) and my back/fingers are aching. Review!! Next chapter should be out soon.**

**Also, things are going to get a hella lot juicier from now and on. Why? Mainly because now that the Gary/Jimmy thing is over, I can make up my own schedule for what happens. Wooh!**

**Also, I love that the title of this chapter is the same as the one of the game. -high fives myself- yeah, awesome.**

**-- Bloodtoast**


	8. Analysis

**Disclaimer: Everyone here knows what I do and do not own!**

**Claimer: Adele Clarke.**

**XXX Author's Pre-Comments XXX**

**Yes! My new computer has just got Microsoft Word installed which means…. No more spelling errors/grammatical errors! Yay! Okay, that may not seem like big news to everyone, but… it's big news to me :)**

**Also… now that we are on Chapter Two of Bully, and there are much, MUCH less Gary interactions that are visible in the game, I'm going by what _I _did in _my _game (which also accounts for Jimmy's hairstyles, clothes, etcetera.) I'll try to keep an open mind and think about what everyone else could've done, but, well, you know. It's impossible to get everything _perfect_.**

**ALSO: Some movies, conversations and other interactions may not be nailed down perfectly (for those rare scenes when all that stuff matters...) as my Bully game is two hours away and I can only get to it every second weekend AND also that the Bully guide I'm living by is kind of… un-explanatory of the words spoken by characters. Alright, enough babble. On with the story…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So, now I have no one, absolutely no one to help me out. Angie and Christy are gone, and I'm relying on the "acquaintanceship" of a raging sociopath to keep me intact with the world. I don't know who else to turn to. Any thoughts?" I glanced up at her, cocking my head slightly as I did so.

Her face was a mask of thought and confusion, before she finally spoke up and said, "Miss Clarke. Do you honestly think seeking the guidance of a ten-year old will help you out of your conundrum?"

I stole a look down at her, frowning. She was right, and I admitted weakly to myself that seeking the help of Gloria Jackson wouldn't solve my problems. In fact, _why _was I here, anyways? Why was I sitting here on the curb outside the ice cream shop by the tunnel to the carnival trying to get answers from a ten-year old? It was idiotic, but I still tried to stick with reason.

"Well, you're smart. _Real _smart, and I need your help."

"The correct term is 'really', unless you're seeking to speak like an under-educated wiener," Gloria said cruelly, pointing her nose up in the air, "and isn't it obvious what you have to do? Make up with Christy Martin and Angie Ng while also keeping the acquaintanceship with Gary Smith. There's no such thing as too many friends, my dear Watson."

"Eh?" I asked. Gloria frowned and looked at me frustratingly.

"You really aren't that smart, are you?"

"I am… when the occasion calls for it," I said defensively.

"I think this occasion calls for it," she muttered darkly.

"Gloria, listen. I said some really cruel things to Christy. I don't know if she'll take me back… and Angie is such an ignorant follower that she can't plan her own path. And if Christy doesn't take me back, than she can spread rumours like wildfire about what a… a… moronic numbskull I've been." I gripped onto the edge of the curb feverishly, just hoping that answers would fall from the sky and land on my lap.

I heard Gloria sigh, so I looked over at her, frowning.

"Well, what kind of things did you call her?" she asked.

"Um… things an innocent, young child like you shouldn't hear until you're fifteen." I smiled innocently as Gloria rolled her eyes, looking away from me.

"I'm more grown-up than you can imagine," she sniffed. "Well, if what you said was really bad, I can't help you there. It's up to Christy, but it won't hurt to try and apologize. Anyway, make new friends."

"How? You don't know Christy like I do. She's a bitch." I quickly stole a glance at Gloria, but she seemed unfazed by my curse, so I continued. "She'll ruin me and she'll make everyone hate her."

"Hmm… well, what about Gary? I find the mind's of the physiologically ill quite intriguing. Why don't you try and see what this Gary character is all about? He may not even be a sociopath at all. Perhaps he has a good reason behind his actions to murder his friend, James Hopkins."

I opened my mouth in disgust and looked up at the darkening clouds. What was this lunatic suggesting? I befriend a dangerous psychopath?!

"Are you saying," I said between dark chuckles, "I should become his best friend in the whole wide universe?" I asked in a childish voice.

"Only if you want to. I'm just saying you should try and get inside his mind. Perhaps he needs you more than he puts on. Perhaps he needs this… this… plan of his to turn out into his favour more than you know." Gloria stood up and wiped the dirt from her seat, frowning. "Anyway, it's been fun talking to you, but I see Pedro de la Hoya over there and my does he remind me of a young Oscar Wilde!" she laughed and took off after the insecure little boy across the street, leaving me to my thoughts.

It was insane; so insane that I liked the idea. Could I, a little fifteen-year old girl, actually be the one to break down the barrier Gary Smith had constructed so precisely? Could he possibly be hiding something in that mind of his?

And, suddenly, I didn't feel the need to re-befriend Christy anymore. If she didn't value me as a friend, than tough for her. I had a mission here, and a mission I was _not _going to give up until I found out the truth.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was the last place I'd expected to find him. I had searched all over after Gloria's pep talk with me, and finally, in a last desperate attempt, I headed into this building. It was the only building I hadn't ventured into yet (other than the boy's dorm) and still, it surprised me to see him sitting there, so carefully bent over a pile of papers.

I sat down in front of him quickly, trying to scare him, but instead he didn't even look at me. All he said was, "can I help _you_?"

"Can't I drop by for a friendly chat?" I asked, frowning. Gary finally glanced up at me; throwing me into full force of those hauntingly evil… tormented eyes.

"I don't think you know the definition of 'acquaintanceship'," he spat out, lowering his eyes back to his papers.

I put my head in my hands and frowned at him.

"Now go."

"Don't shoo me away like a pesky fly. I still think I deserve an apology and a 'thanks' for everything I did for you."

He looked up at me again, raising his eyebrows in nonchalance, finally putting down his pen to give me his full attention.

"Hm, well, Russell lost the fight _and _came late… what is there really to thank you for?"

"Are you kidding me? I _brought him down into the freaking Hole_. Without me your plan to murder Jimmy would've been unsuccessful and you would've looked like a complete idiot." Gary smirked, lowering his eyes once again to his work.

"Can't you give me an explanation?"

"This doesn't involve you, and I think it'd be _wise_," his voice was venomous and harsh, "if you kept your nosey, bossy face out of my business."

"Well, aren't you a bundle of joy," I mocked, rolling my eyes. Gary glared at me under his eyelashes, than continued to scribble something down on his paper.

I watched him for a moment longer, timing my next move perfectly. One little slip and Gary would shut me out for good… I had to get it right.

"Can you lea—," As he glanced up at me again in annoyance, I snatched the paper out from under his hands and jumped up, reading his messy scrawl as best I could.

_Russell Northrop **X**_

_Derby Harrington_

_Johnny Vincent_

_Ted Thompson_

He snatched back the paper before I could read any further and he hissed in that sinister tone of his, "Can you leave now?"

"No, Gary. What are you up to? I want in." Gary twisted his lips, than frowned.

"No thanks. I think you've helped out _quite enough_ already, Adele," he spat my name out like it was venom – something I only heard once before, with Jimmy's name. Did that mean he hated me as much as Jimmy Hopkins?

He gathered his papers and took off for the door of the library, his long legs brining him into the foyer after only five steps.

I followed suite, hopping out into the brisk weather after him. I gained on him and was at his side in no time, frowning.

"Unlike Jimmy, you can't shove me off with words, Gary," I spat his name out just as venomously then tucked my bare hands into my elbow folds.

"Gary," I said, more seriously, when all I got from Gary was a simple little outraged grunt. He didn't bother to acknowledge me, so I continued to speak anyway, "you can't do this alone, whatever this plan of yours is, and, sorry to break it to you, but you _are _alone."

Gary stopped, and I realized we were outside the boy's dorm as the sun began setting.

"That's where you're wrong," he said in a dark voice, "I'm not alone. I've got outside help, and I defiantly don't need _yours_." His eyes swooped over my face before he turned and stormed into the dorm.

I stalked back to the Girl's dorm, threw myself into my room and ignored Christy and Angie chattering over on _their _side of the room. Gary was now becoming my third itch of this school year. First it had been Christy Martin, then the trio, and now it was Gary. Once more, I was determined to find out what Gary Smith was all about.


	9. No Matter What

**Disclaimer: Everyone here knows what I do and do not own!**

**Claimer: Adele Clarke.**

**XXX Author's Pre-Comments XXX**

**Yay! I'm answering more people's comments here! Whoop whoop!**

**_Linacrow_: Oh, my, you're comment made me laugh XD I, too, had the odd sensation to hug Gary when I first started playing Bully. Don't ask me why. I do not know.**

**_MyMusicFilledHeart_: An obsessed fan girl? Aren't we all crazy for the crazy's??**

**_Emily_: Thanks for commenting! So glad you think Russell wasn't too dumb :)**

**_The 8th Square: _As I said in your review reply, your comment has really helped me. Thank you so much! Hope this chapter is a little better...?**

**_Raigo: _Thanks for the skittles! Heheh.**

**Anyway, now we shall head onto the story. I present to thee, Chapter Nine. By the way, wooooot! I've reached my goal. Now let's shoot for 30 comments by chapter fifteen.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Adele's Journal Entry:_

_Alright, so I admit it, Christy's a lost cause, as well as Angie. I apologized yesterday and they turned their stupid noses up in the air and walked away. Ah, well, I have bigger plans. Like, for example, figuring out the best way to prank them so they'd forever know you do __**not **__mess with Adele Clarke and leave unscathed.  
As for Gary. Well, Gary is one confusing, messed up boy. I don't know how to act around him. Do I ignore him and let him come to me? Do I go to him? Maybe stalking him would be best… yes, stalking seems like a fun idea. Besides, last time I stalked him I had the best (and worst…) Halloween night ever, but mostly best._

My eyes darted to the huge clock over the door. Two minutes had gone by since I started my journal entry, and I was becoming annoyed at that stupid piece of plastic hanging arrogantly over the door.. It was purposely going slow to bug the crap out of me.

"Oh, come on, Old Man, come on," I groaned as Dr. Slawter slowly shuffled across the room to his chalkboard. He wrote agonizingly slow, the chalk screeching against the board as his old, withered hands vibrated with age.

"There are two sides to biology; life and death," he read, pointing to what he had written on the board. He put the chalk down and rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist. "Next class we'll dissect worms," he added, finally realizing the time. Pure joy sounded in his voice as he said that, and that made me wonder what kind of mental case _he _was.

At that moment, the bell, thankfully, rang and I was the first one out of that classroom and down into the lunchroom.

Edna had served some poor excuse for "food" that I really felt belonged in the garbage. It was... hairy, to say the least, and when I questioned what it was she snapped that I had no respect for her seasonings. I only prayed the hair on the... meat... wasn't from her armpit.

Sitting down, I eyed the lunch wearily, wondering what poor creature this meat had once been, and if it had been alive when she threw it in the oven.

I suddenly felt someone's eyes on me, so I looked up, only to meet brown eyes so close to my own it made me yelp and jump back in shock.

"What do you want, Gary?" I mumbled, turning my eyes back to my food and picking a cigarette butt out from the "sauce".

"Can't I stop by for a," he paused to clear his voice, "friendly chat?" He gave me a speculative look, his eyes holding innocence that just... didn't seem right on his face.

"I thought we were 'acquaintances'," I mocked, rolling my eyes and pushing the tray away in disgust. Gary gave it one emotionless glance before turning back to me.

"Right, so I'll cut the crap and get straight to the point. My _spies_ heard word the preppies were impressed with Jimmy's behaviour down in the Hole."

"Disgusting! Downright immoral! What kind of pigs are they?" I yelled in mock anger. Inside, I was absolutely angry with Gary Smith. Who did he think he was, inviting himself into my life only to use me when he saw fit?

I went to pick up my things and leave, but Gary stood up to follow me out of the lunchroom. I tried walking faster, but curse his long legs for keeping up with me so easily.

"Go away," I snapped.

"I need your help... again."

"Go away," I repeated in a much lower voice as I barged out of Bullworth Academy's main building and turned left to go to the Athletics area.

"Aw, come on, be a man... or woman... or whatever you are," Gary laughed.

"Agh! Is that some kind of joke at my expense? You're such a..." I was at such a lost of words that I spat out the first thing that came to mind, "fart-head!"

"Is that the best you got?" Gary replied, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"No, but this is." I socked him in the gut -- not as hard as I would've liked, but a satisfactory punch-- and turned to walk away. I glanced over once to see Gary clutching his stomach. A smile of satisfaction snuck onto my face as I continued on my way to the gym.

Words cannot express how annoyed I was when Gary caught up with me again, his breathing a little irregular.

"That barely hurt," he insisted.

"Whatever. You're not worth my time, Smith," I muttered as we cane upon the fountain in the middle of the clique-intersection. Gary stopped in front of the Harrington House entrance while I stopped at the Auto Shop entrance. We glared at each other threw the water of the mucky fountain, both of us seething with annoyance for the other.

"Why won't you help me now that I need you're help?"

"Why won't you leave me alone now that I want you to?" I countered back, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground. A fat Astrology-vested kid stopped to stare at us, whom, at a glance, I recognized was Algernon Papadopoulos.

"Can I just say--"

"Shut-up!" Gary and I both yelled without sparing Algie a look.

"Oh, you're both do-do-heads!" Algernon yelled, swinging his fist comically at his sides, trying to look tough while, unfortunately, all he did was make himself look like a beached whale.

Gary's eyes slid away from my face and he faced Algernon full on, putting the power of his intimidating eyes on poor, weak Algie.

"Unless you want my fist to be the last thing you see, I suggest you beat it, Pee-stain." Algie turned and wobbled away as I fought to keep my composure.

_Don't laugh, Adele, for everything you're worth do not laugh_, I screamed at myself, biting down on my lip until I drew blood. In case Gary suspected I found his bullying of Algie funny --which I did not want him to see-- I turned and began walking back to gym.

"What's it going to take to get you to help me?" Gary called after me. I pretended to ponder, meanwhile messages were whizzing through my head

_Your chance to find out what he's about!_

_No, he knows that's what you want. Say no!_

_Say yes, you know you want to!_

_No! Say no because it's what he doesn't expect._

But the voice I liked was the one that said, _make him wait._

"I'll think about it," I called over my shoulder as I pushed open the gym doors just as the bell rang. Though I had made up my mind, the loudest voice in my head started nagging at me.

_Why does he need __you__ specifically?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright maggots, we're going to wrestle today. Gurney, Miller, you're up." I watched as two tall boys, one with brown hair, pimples and a black eye and the other with orange hair lined up to beat the crap out of one another.

I sat there, on the benches, watching with boredom. Mr. Burton sucked, mainly because he was the fattest and biggest sexist in the world. How dare he make the girls in gym dress as cheerleaders while the boys wrestle it out? Did he not think girls were good enough to fight? What a moron. I hated him the most out of all the teachers at bullshit Bullworth.

"Clarke, if you don't get out here and cheer I'm going to have to fail you," Mr. Burton called. I looked over at him, only to see his eyes slowly run over my legs. I felt like vomiting, but instead I just covered my thighs with my pompoms and ignored him.

"Why can't girls fight?" I asked over a moment or two of meaty punches from Tom Gurney's fists impacting with Troy Miller's gut.

Mr. Burton laughed. "Girls can't fight. They were put here to cheer for the men, and to have babies."

I opened my mouth in disgust and stood up angrily. "Excuse me?"

"Looks like Clarke's got a problem with the facts. Sorry missy, but that's the downright truth." Mr. Burton's icy smile made adrenaline course through my veins. Oh, if only I could get my hands on him. The torturous things I'd do to him.

I threw my pompoms down and stomped onto the mats, where Troy Miller lay, knocked out.

"Yeah? I bet I can beat a boy up." Mr. Burton's eyes once more glazed over my body before he laughed.

"Well, it would be entertaining... fight Gurney." I turned and looked into Tom's eyes. They widened as he looked back to Mr. Burton.

"Dude, I can't fight a girl!" I ripped the fighting mitts from Troy's hands and put them on, than got into a fighting stance.

"Great, that'll make it easier for me." I swung and punched him in the side of the head. He just stood there, shock, confusion and bewilderment in his eyes. I socked him in the gut hard and he groaned, finally realizing he truly was fighting a girl.

"I don't like this..." Tom murmured, frowning. Several boys from the crowd whooped, as I was still wearing a blasted miniskirt, and the girls cheered for Tom to beat me up -- mainly because Christy and Angie made two of the three other girls in my gym class.

Tom lay a gently punch on my arm, while I ripped my fist through the air and punched him so hard he fell on his ass.

I laughed, reached down and pulled him up.

"Come on, you have to try," I insisted, unprepared for his next attack. His fist got me right in the eye, and the room went silent.

"Aw, dude, man, I'm so sorry!" Tom yelled, stepping back from me.

"Foul play! She doesn't have headgear on!" a boy called from the crowd. I just rolled my shoulders, shook the surprise attack from my head and laughed.

"It's alright."

"You sure?" Tom asked.

"Stop being such a wimp!" someone else called from the crowd. That voice, it was Christy. "Beat her lights out! Make her wish she never invaded our school!"

Tom stopped circling me and put his hands down, glancing at Mr. Burton, who seemed entertained by this situation even more than the boys my age.

I patted Tom's shoulder. "Thanks for a good fight, but I'm not done yet." I spun on my heel, took two long steps toward Christy and sliced my fist through the air, impacting it directly with her cheek.

She collapsed on the floor in a heap of unconscious flesh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the principal's office wasn't nearly as horrible add all the enraged teachers made it seem.

"You little monster!" Nurse MacRae had called me as she carried Christy Martin away in a stretcher, though I found that Christy deserved to be put out in the garbage to rot.

That little thought entertained me as I awaited Dr. Crabblesnitch's verdict on this situation. What could he do? Make me mow the lawn? Oh, scary grass!

Miss Danvers just stared at me, her eyes wide, eyeing my bruised eye with a disgusted look until Dr. Crabblesnitch stepped out of his office.

"Send Miss Clarke away," Dr. Crabblesnitch said.

"What?" Miss Danvers asked, "I mean... o-of course, Dr. Crabblesnitch, of course."

"She was just showing school spirit," Dr. Crabblesnitch explained, waving me away like a pesky fly. "Just don't let it happen again. Remember, Adele, keep your nose clean, or we'll clean it for you."

I left the room, snickering that Dr. Crabblesnitch didn't find a beaten-up cheerleader important enough to bring me into his office to discuss matters in private.

As I turned right to leave the school -- it was almost seven-- I crashed into someone and fall back on my butt with a grunt.

"Watch where you're-- ah! Just the person I was looking for," Gary laughed. He watched as I jumped to my feet, leaning on the rail of the stairs leading down to the opening with the Bullworth crescent engraved on the floor.

"So, did you beat up another helpless child, or is that disfiguration on your face natural?" he pretended to look grossed out as he stared at my face.

"Can you just..." I let my voice trailed off as I shoved past his stupid self and began descending down the stairs. I could see the prefects watching us, like hawks, waiting for 7 o'clock to roll by.

"Did you think about it?"

"I did, I just have a question to ask you. Why do you want me specifically, and... man, I just can't stand you, and you can't stand me, so why torture ourselves?" A small smile tugged at the corner of Gary's mouth. That shocked me, but in a flash it was gone, making me wonder if it had been there at all.

"Well, you because of that," he pointed to my black eye, "and because you're a girl."

"What?"

"If you do all my dirty work, no one can beat you up since you're a girl. If anyone would and could do that, it'd be girls, and you could be the crap out of them any day, I'm assuming. And yes, I can't stand you, but if you don't help me... well, how are you ever going to figure out my master plan? I _know _it's just gnawing at your innards..." he gave me a know-it-all look and stood poised by the top of the stairs as I continued descending.

I bit my lip, took two steps, then turned around and growled under my breath.

"Alright, I'll help you, Smith, but I don't like you and I never will." Gary just nodded and walked past me.

He had been right. Something was clawing inside me to know his secrets, and, I had promised myself before, I would find them out _no matter what_.

**XXX Author's Comments XXX**

**Wow! Long chapter! Hahah.**

**Alright, **_**this **_**chapter for sure Gary's starting to go out of character a bit, right?**

**Also, I based Mr. Burton on an idiot teacher I know, so he may not seem so... Mr. Burton-y.**

**Hah. Anyway, R and R, and the next chapter will come out soon! **

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**--- Bloodtoast.**


	10. Makes Me Wonder

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm actually going to be thoughtful and right out the list of characters I've used in my story so far (even mentioned). And no, of course you don't have to read all of this Alright: Jimmy, Gary, Petey, Angie, Christy, Constantinos, Casey, Edna, Trent, Dr. Crabblesnitch, Kirby, Miss Danvers, Ms. Philips, Nurse MacRae, Nameless Hobo, Mr. Burton, Mr. Wiggins, Dr. Slawter, Parker, Derby, Russell, Ted, Earnest, Algernon, Johnny, and from this chapter is Mandy, Tad,**

**Claimer: Adele Clarke... and, well, her mom (which is, by the way, Marianna Clarke).**

**XXX Pre-Comments XXX**

**Wow. A HUGE thank you goes out to The 8th Square for the HUGE trouble and work that went into those two lovely reviews. They helped so much. Thank you!**

**MyMusicFilledHeart, Raigo, linacrow, Alley Cat Shepard and Emily: thanks for the continuous reviews!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was ludicrous to keep me waiting out in the cold, especially since it was almost winter. What was more insane was the fact that Gary-freaking-Smith decided our meeting point would be the docks. Right out by the open water. How pleasant, what with freezing mist spraying on my face every second and the below-freezing wind making it turn to frost.

"_I_ was the one who decided to help _him_, yet _he_ makes _me_ wait," I mumbled, shivering in my thin jean jacket, "I bet he's sipping hot chocolate right now and laughing at the fact when he finally gets here I'll be a block of ice."

Our meeting time had been scheduled for 5:00 p.m. It was now 5:30, and the sun had long since decided to sink below the horizon. Blasted cold weather. I loathed the fact that if it wasn't for my bloody nosy mind, I'd be back in the dorms, causing mayhem and replacing Mandy's shampoo with green dye.

That very thought made me smile, so it was a somewhat surprise when I heard someone clear their voice.

This time, I wasn't as shocked as before, but it still made my heart shutter from fright. I spun slowly around, cautiously, and glared into Gary's face. He wore a light jacket over his Bullworth uniform and, from how "long" I had known him, his hair was starting to grow a little.

"Nice of you to show up," I spat, narrowing my eyes at him and pulling my jacket closer around me. Today, I wasn't in the mood to wear that stupid skirt, so I just pulled on some faded jeans with the Bullworth blouse.

Gary blinked away my sarcastic comment and said, like always, in his straight-to-the-point voice, "what I want you to do is very simple. As I said before," his voice faltered a little, and it amused me to see he didn't like repeating himself, "the preppies have taken a liking to Jimmy because of his adventure down in the Hole. They're interested in an alliance with him, and I cannot have this happen. You need to sabotage their relationship."

"Eh... why can't you do that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

His eyes narrowed into slits and his voice lowered an octave. "Because I've got bigger plans to figure out. Now, go, go," he ushered me away, but I stayed and planted my feet to the wooden planks of the dock.

"Um, yeah, where are the preps?"

"I don't know! Just, find them." His hands dug into my shoulders and he began pushing me towards the road. I resisted with all my might against it, frowning.

"For someone who plans excessively, you sure don't know a lot about this little part. There's a million places the preppies could be. How am I supposed to find them?"

"Do less complaining and more walking." His fingers dug into my skin, causing me to flinch. I knew he was trying to be as "gentle" as he could with me, but his annoyance was causing brutality.

I finally shrugged from his grasp and marched off without a glance. Fine. I'll do this, but if he offers me no explanation I _will _tie him up and force it out of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a miracle that all I had to do to find the preppies was turn off at the intersection near the drive-through burger joint and the park. There they were, walking up the street, laughing, joking, making me wonder if such a close-knit group would actually consider _Jimmy _to be apart of them.

"Top of the mornin' to you," I announced as I approached them swiftly. I scowl lined my face as I prepared myself for a fight.

"Someone get that poorly dressed social reject out of here," announced Tad, waving his hand at me like some pesky fly.

My head snapped back at his comment and bewilderment crossed my face. Say what? Did he just, actually call me that?

A hush fell over the crowd of rich snobs as I stepped toward Tad, shaking off his comment with a jerk of my head.

"Now listen—,"

"No, you listen, Adele Clarke. Why would you have any reason to be on our turf? And how dare you come here demanding us to listen to you!" Tad snapped.

Simultaneously, the group turned and began trotting off, annoying the crap out of me.

I cursed under my breath and speed-walked to the front of the group, stopping Tad in his tracks.

"Uh, it's you again," he sniffed, tilting his head up as if to prove he was of higher class, though this action was spoiled by the fact I was taller by an inch.

"Alright, listen. I'm just here to warn you about Jimmy Hopkins."

"Ah, Jimmy! We were just on our way to egg Mr. Hattrick's house. He's an excellent boxer." Gord blinked, as if wondering why he just said that, while I bit my lip.

_Think of something convincing, Adele_, I yelled out in my head.

"Well, did you ever wonder why Jimmy was fighting Russell, anyway? It was because he spread rumours about him, and he spread rumours about you, too, Tad. So I'm just warning you. This Jimmy boy? He's no good."

"Why would you want to warn us? What point would you have to do that?" Tad asked, raising his eyebrows at me. It dawned on me than that the preppies, though inbred, had brains, whereas Russell didn't. they might be harder to manipulate.

"Because... I... care?" I asked, blinking and hoping they believed me.

They didn't.

"Right, well, we'll keep this in mind, Adele, but, uh... we're off. Oh, and please don't follow us this time." Tad brushed past me, followed by his posse, and I frowned. Damnit, I had been so sure Gary's plan would be so easy to follow through on. How angry would Gary get if I told him I failed? Well, I'd never, _ever_ find out his plans, that's for sure, and he'd probably never socialize with me again.

I walked up the path, passing by the entrance of the park, when cold, icy fingers grabbed my arm roughly and shoved me against the wall of the park.

I blinked as I stared into his brown eyes, shock mixing with anger running cold in my veins. How did he manage to pop out of no where?

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, shoving at his shoulders to push him away. "I thought you... gah, why are you so annoying?"

"_I'm_ annoying? At least I'm not the one constantly barging into other people's business." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, I'm not done with you just yet," I hissed through clenched teeth. "So, are you going to answer my question? Why are you here? I thought you had 'bigger plans' to figure out."

He laughed sharply. Not the laugh I had heard when on Halloween night, but an evil laugh that didn't fit him.

"I _did_ figure out bigger plans. I wanted to see if you were useful or not." His eyebrows shot up in a conquering gaze. "And let me tell you, I'm not so impressed. See, you've got to put yourself on their level and tell them what they want to hear. What you did with Russell? That was gold. The preppies? Not so much. They're too smart for you to trick them with simple words." Gary licked his lips, than narrowed his eyes, as if debating over something.

"Why are you being so 'nice'?" I asked. Indeed, the way he had just acted was much too kind as the normal Gary antics, yet his voice still held that I-don't-care, get-out-of-my-life type of quality.

Gary's mouth twisted and he actually seemed to ponder over this.

"Well, I guess I may be considering using you." I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he being sarcastic? I couldn't tell. His voice seemed to always hold a sort of sarcastic, nonchalant atitude.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're taking this so smoothly," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not. I'm seething inside," Gary replied, brushing passed me. I followed behind him, wondering what he was doing.

"Than why aren't you threatening me? Insulting me?" I asked.

"This is _exactly _what I expected you'd do. Luckily, my plan can still work out, just watch how it's done." He approached Tad's house and leaned on the gates. Already his presence was known by the preppies. They narrowed their eyes at him.

"Can we help you?" Tad called out.

"I was just thinking about my old friend, Jimmy. You know him? Well, he's been quite the bastard recently. I mean, spreading rumours about you, Tad. How are you taking that?"

"He's... he's actually spreading rumours about me?" Tad asked, his rich, smooth voice faltering slightly.

"Well, yeah," Gary admitted, turning around so he faced the preppies, "He said... well, he said you had webbed toes." I watched the reaction on Tad's face. He seemed shocked, angry, and downright upset, as all the preppies did around him.

Gary shrugged. "Jimmy's just not a nice person. He'll use you, and he doesn't care what he does, he just wants power." Gary's fingers clenched into a fist at his side, which kind of scared me, to be realistic.

Tad nodded to Gord, who approached the gate and opened it up for Gary. I took that as a cue to leave, unless risk ruining Gary's plan, which I wasn't about to do as he would never tell me what he was going to do.

As I walked down the rich streets containing all those beautiful mansions, I saw Jimmy coming up the road holding a carton of eggs.

"Good luck," I whispered when we brushed by each other. His head turned a fraction of an inch to catch what I said, and when he turned his head around to give me a confused look, I just smiled and waved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, I wasn't there to see the thrilling conclusion of the preppie part of Gary's plan, but I knew what happened. The way Tad was looking at Gary like the words spilled from his mouth was gold, I could only assume it wouldn't turn in Jimmy's favour, which was a good thing, maybe. The scores were tied now.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and looked out at the water. My hands were buried in the sand, and I was surprised to find that the weather wasn't nearly as cold as it was previously. It was only a chilly night, not freezing.

I lay my head down on my knees and stared out at the moonlit water. I wondered what Mom was doing. Flirting with her gorgeous boss, probably. She was always infatuated with him, and it wouldn't be a surprise if she came back pregnant. I shivered at the thought. I always detested that my dad left us as soon as he found out Mom was pregnant with me, but now I could see Mom was just one of those people who would never learn. The word came to my mouth, but I couldn't say that about my mom, no matter how much I loathed her for sticking me away in the Hell hole.

Even though I couldn't say it, I still thought it. _Slut_. It chilled me to think so evilly of my mom, but it was what she was, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking the truth.

Footsteps crunching in the sand behind me made me expect a visitor, and to tell the truth, it didn't surprise me in the least now that Gary kept popping out of no where.

He sat down, uninvited, and looked at me with a dangerous, sly smirk on.

"So, Jimmy's not on the preppies good side anymore," Gary announced.

"Great."

"Now, the next part of my plan—,"

"Dude, don't you ever just _not_ work? Why are you so frenzied over this plan? And why are you after Jimmy, anyway?" I asked. For once Gary actually seemed surprised by my questions.

After a long while, he finally admitted, "it's much more complicated than you think," and got up to leave.

My eyes followed his disappearing form as I mulled over his reaction. All along I had thought this was just some right of passage for him, or something like that. But his expression... it made me wonder. Did he actually have intelligent intentions for this mystery plan of his?

With these thoughts, I grew annoyed at myself. I was only making me want to find out his plan even more, and I was not going to give up until I had Gary Smith figured out.

**XXX Author's Comments XXX**

**Wow! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was so busy this weekend I couldn't complete this chapter any sooner. Stupid school, giving me a billion projects due in a week…**

**Anyway, R & R and I shall TRY to get the chapter out sooner than usual.**

**--Bloodtoast.**


	11. Mrs Smith

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to keep puting these up?**

**Claimer: Adele. Duh.**

_**To Shanon: Haha. Yes, "Gadele" will happen, even though it's taking a long time. Just be patient. And make an acount on here. It's annoying how we have to talk through emails :( **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The constant chirping was enough to drive any normal person insane, but the fact that every few moments _they _stopped to peek a look at me just made me feel like punching Christy all over again.

Since I had left, her group had grown. Angie sat way on the outskirts of the group now, and I could see by her facial expression she regretted chosing them over me. In front of her, surrounding the red head's bed was Eunice, Beatrice, Pinky and Lola, all cooing over her swollen cheek.

The girl's dorm was pretty big, so I ask again and again, to whoever was listening, why? Why did I have to share a room with Christy Martin? Why?

The horror novel in my hands did little to distract me from the whispers coming from her side of the room.

_"Look at her, pretending she's all innocent."_

_"She's an absolute pig."_

_"Anyone have chocolate?"_

_"She sickens me."_

Finally, I shut my book and glared at the six pairs of eyes which, in turn, were glaring back at me.

"You know I can hear you, and unless all of you want a black eye, I suggest you get out of my room. Now."

"It's not only your room," Christy snapped, sitting up in bed and trying to stare me down. "It's mine, too. And isn't it ironic that you yourself have a black eye? Shouldn't be talking about handing them out when you've been the victim yourself."

I narrowed my eyes at her and jumped out of my bed. Humor was caught in the back of my throat as all six girls shrinked away from my form. Fear. I could feel it. They feared me.

"You were there, Christy, when I got my black eye." I smirked at her as we both concluded that was the same day she got knocked out.

Christy's pointy nose turned sharply in the air and her eyes looked at the cieling.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," I said in a dangerous whisper, annoyance coursing threw my veins. I just had the sudden urge to hit something, and Christy's bruised face was looking so inviting...

"You know what I think?" Christy began in a lowered voice, pretending I shouldn't hear yet she made it clear she wanted me to. "I think she got a little too friendly with that physco, Gary, and he gave her the one-two. It's not her falt, though. Aren't physco's all aggresive beyond their control?" Her eyebrow perked as her eyes flashed to meet mine. Oh, yes, I know what she had in mind. Rumors. Beautifully fake rumors would soon reach my ears of how Gary had knocked me in the eye. Since our gym class was small, little to none would remember it had been Tom. They would all believe her, too, because of time after time Gary and I had conversed. Next to his "spies" I was the person he mostly talked to, so I assumed.

Not only was she starting a rumor in front of my eyes, she was daring me to contradict her accusation so she could spread yet even _more _rumors of how I liked Gary, which was sick and wrong even as a thought.

Oh, Christy, how I will love to kill you slowly. Instead of doing anything, I spun on my heel and headed out the door.

"Going to warn her boyfriend, probably," Christy snickered at my turned back. I pinched my eyes shut and hurried out of the dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No, I was not going to warn Gary about the rumors flying from Christy's fat mouth. I was taking a breather. Life here at Bullworth academy had gone from horrible, to liveable, to bad, to worse. I needed to escape it all.

I began running, my legs pounding the pavement as I turned out of Bullworth's front gate and headed left. Christy made me so angry, and instead of getting in trouble again, I decided to vent my anger out in Old Bullworth Vale.

I headed down towards the Carnival, but instead of going into the tunnel, I headed up to the burger joint, where a group of non-cliques (who appear out of no where...) stood, conversing.

"Look, look, it's Ms. Smith," one, who I put a name to as "Gordon", laughed. My eyebrows shot up as to how fast rumors had spread.

"How'd you--?"

"It's called a cell phone," Gordon pulled out his phone and waved it in front of my dazed face as if I was incompetent.

"Yeah, and it's 'Mrs.' Smith if you're implying I'm Gary's wife," I retorted, rolling my eyes. "Idiot..." I mumbled as I shoved passed him.

All through town, kids with cell phones recieved word about Christy's newly made rumor and spread it around to everyone, so that by the end of the day while the sun began to set, every single person in Bullworth knew.

And I can tell you right now, I was boiling at that point. Christy would suffer greatly for everything she'd caused. I just needed to figure out what was 'greatly' prank-wise.

In a daze of anger and confusion, I picked up a rock and chucked it as far as I could. It flew threw the air, as if in slowmotion, than, horrified, I watched as it impacted with a police officer's head. The officer turned around and waved his fist at me.

"You think this stuff is going to make you cool?" he hollered. I blinked my surprise when he began running after me, waving his fist in the air like a lunatic.

My feet began running even before I could comprehend what had happened. All I could see was the police officers angry face.

I had never run so fast before in my life. Why, I didn't know, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that the brutal police in these parts threw bricks at teens, and I feared for my well-being.

My legs pumped their way to the beach, where I dove for cover under the wooden planks of the docks. As I heaved for breath, pulling my legs up to my chest, I listened to the policeman overhead of me. His cursing and muttering was inmistakeable, and his heavy footfalls tapping off into the distance proved he wasn't much of an inforcer when it comes to escapees.

I rested my cheek on the surprisingly warm sand and closed my eyes.

_Just for a second..._ I warned, _just for a second._

**XXX Author's Notes XXX**

**Ugh. The reason this chapter took so long to come out, and the reason its crap, and the reason its so short is all due to a horribly crappy week.**

**For starters my hamster died.**

**Second my teachers were being real bitches about handing in five million projects.**

**Thirdly I had to help my mom prepare for my own birthday. Yes, my birthday's this saturday. Yay me.**

**Sorry for the wait, and sorry it was such a long wait to a horrible chapter. I promise the next chapter will be as good as I can make it.**

**Cheers,**

**Bloodtoast.**

**Yeah, I didn't even bother to spellcheck this chapter.**


	12. Take a Turn

**Disclaimer: Everyone except Adele and her mum.**

_To Shanon (once more): I'm not even going to ask why you want to know, but the song that matches their relationship (throughout the whole story) is "Listen to your Heart," but the version on my Ipod._

**XXX Author's Pre-Comments XXX**

**Awww, firstly, thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! It really brightened my day to read all your wonderful comments, and to read your condolences over my poor hamster, Lucky... well, it made me commit to this next chapter a whole lot harder. **

**Err... there's a little bit of heavy swearing in this chapter, ah la F word. Yesh, Adele's very stressed out.**

**Now, on with the show, shall we?**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When my eyes finally peeled open, I was at first a little scared to find myself enveloped in darkness. My heart fluttered wildly in my chest, and my body stilled, trying to remember how I got here in the first place. Slowly, memories flashed in my mind, and I suddenly found it all the more depressing to go back to Bullworth and face all those flying rumours.

I groaned and rolled over on my back, staring up at the rotting, wooden planks above my head. I sighed heavily, my breath blowing my black bangs from my forehead. I folded my hands on my stomach and narrowed my eyes into slits, one question vibrating through my head.

_Now what?_

I could go back and beat the crap out of Christy, but that was too spontaneous to have any long-term effect on her rotten being. No, girl world required sneaky, sufficient playing before the final kill. Mess with her, screw her life up, make her fear your shadow, Adele.

I sat up when I noticed a black shadow sitting near two feet from my body, blinking rapidly, hoping it was my eyes playing tricks on me.

It wasn't.

I moaned and slouched against the planks behind me, covering my eyes with my hands as I mumbled, "Gary?"

"You'd wish that, wouldn't you?" the girlish whisper replied. I focussed my eyes on the shadow, pulling out blank hair and round glasses. Angie.

"Angie?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be following your Godly leader, Christy?" I snarled, pulling my knees up to my chest. A soft sigh came from her mouth and I heard her shift her weight.

"Well, I was... was just wondering, if we're still friends, can you tell me what's going on with you and Gary?"

I paused, possibilities shifting through my head. Angie could be sent here by Christy to get some juicy gossip out of me that might be morphed into rumour-worthy material, or Angie could be genuinely concerned for my well-being.

"Is strictly business," I whispered.

A long silence dripped around us before she said, in a hushed voice, "What is?"

"I don't even know, Angie. He... he _knows _how to wrap people around his finger, to have them work for him and do his beckoning. I admit I'm a little resistant, but... he's intriguing, and I can't help myself. I don't even know why or what I'm doing half the time, I just do it and everything seems to fall in place, you know?" I shifted my eyes to look at her, but she seemed frozen, like a statue.

"So he didn't hit you?"

"Is that what this is about?!" I gasped, jumping to my feet (and smacking my head on the dock overhead), furrowing my brows.

"No, it's just... Christy wanted me to get information, and I had--"

"Oh, just stop it, Angie. Go ahead and tell Christy everything I said. Go be a little puppy and work for Christy. She's only using you, you know, and when you come back to me, teary-eyed, saying Christy was _being a meanie_, I won't give a flying fuck." I jabbed my finger into her shoulder and she stumbled back, out of the shade of the docks, into the moonlight.

Angie's eyes tears over, her brows furrowing over her eyes as a look of anger passed over her features. For a moment I felt guilty, until I remembered she chose Christy the Bitch over me, and everything seemed right again.

She turned and started slugging off as I yelled out, "Yeah, go back to Christy and whine, whine over how I was being mean to you. She won't care, you know, and still you'll follow her, because that's _just like you_." I paused to catch my breath, when Angie spun on her heel and mumbled something so startling it made a cold shiver pass over my spine; it made my eyes bulge out of my head, and it made my heart accelerate.

"Don't you see what Gary Smith is doing to you? You're turning into his clone, Adele, and there's no going back from that."

I watched her leave, my eyes staring at the spot she had stood in moments before even long after she had disappeared, only turning away by the sound of clapping.

"Wow, what a show. I'm pretty impressed with your chose of vocabulary," _he _said. He, the one who was making my life hell.

"How long were you there for?" I asked, lowering my eyes away from his face.

"At about 'go back to Christy and whine, whine over how I was being a meanie to you.'" His smile deviously lit up his face as he approached me, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I mumbled, shrugging away from his touch.

"What's the matter? Don't like being Mrs. Smith?" he laughed and crossed his arms, a serious expression passing over his face.

"Ah, so you've heard about the unfortunate situation I'm in." I smiled pleasantly at him. "Now, the question is: _Should I stop helping you?_" I paused, nodding my head, "Yeah, I like that option. I'll no longer have to do your dirty work and can focus my time to making Christy's life hell." I lifted my shoulder in a shrug and turned to leave.

"Wait," Gary said in a dangerously low voice, grabbing at my arm. When I slid a disgusted look his way, he dropped my arm like it was a poisonous snake.

"Oh, does Gary Smith actually need my help?" I asked, raising a brow. Gary's eyes narrowed and he twisted his lips in thought.

"Yes," he sighed, "I do need your help." He tried smiling at me, but it came out more of a snarl. "I mean, we're friends right?" A shared moment of disgust passed over us before we both muttered, "acquaintances" at the same time.

"Hmm... I don't know... if you really needed--"

Gary's face twisted into a mask of annoyance and I sighed, nodding my head. "Fine, but on two conditions: I receive more knowledge over your plan and what your intentions are, and we get to squash Christy like the little bug she is," I exclaimed, pounding my fist into my other hand's palm.

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_... That's probably when things took a turn in my favour. To say things got weird after that would be an underestimate. Things got extremely... abnormal. I never would have suspected something like that to happen to me._

_And I lost it all. The battle, all the chaos... it ended, and all I can do is write in this stupid journal as Mom drives us away from Bullworth. She's angry, but it's not my fault. Nothing was my fault, the pieces just didn't fall on our side._

_Mom is really pissed at me, I can tell, but she's worried. Her usual chaotic daughter is silenced and hushes, so absorbed into writing in her journal. Does she know I'm pouring my heart out? Does she know what happened in her absence?_

_I can't help but turn my head backward as we leave Bullworth town. I see all these places, and memories flood to me. Why does it have to be so hard? Why did things have to end the way they did? Why did... why did I have to be such a blind idiot?_

_Though I suffer with every word I write, I have to document exactly what happened before I forget it all. Before everything goes dark..._

**XXX Author's Notes XXX**

**Well, well, well... things got a little more interesting, eh? **

**By the way, incase you didn't get the last chunk that was in italics, that was a continuation on what was on the first chapter. I hope it gave some insight on what is to come. Dun dun dun...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry for any OOC you may have noticed.**

**Cheers,**

**Bloodtoast.**


	13. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: Everyone except Adele and her mum.**

_**Shanon's little special note (that's becoming a regular occurence now :/ ): Adele's eyes are blue and her hair is black. Gary's hair is brown and I think his eyes are brown, too.**_

**XXX Author's Pre-Comments XXX**

**Sorry for the long wait! I was going to get out a chapter before Christmas and New Years, but things got so chaotic I couldn't. Sorry :( So happy Belated New Years and Christmas. How did everybody's Holidays go?**

**Anywho, though it's a little late, Christmas has arrived for Adele. Wooh! Hopefully (but doubtfully) this'll put you into the Holiday spirits once more.**

**Oh, one more thing: Aw, I love how some you guys are using the term "Gadele". It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, for some strange reason.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As my eyelids peeled back, blasting holiday music registered in my brain, causing me to shiver and pull myself deeper into my blanket cocoon of warmth.

"Stupid snow," I mumbled, "Stupid weather." I closed my eyes tight, and no matter how hard I tried to slip back into sleep (as today we had no school), Jingle Bell Rock made that very difficult.

I ripped off the covers and stormed into the hallway, still in my black flannel pyjamas with my hair in a tangled bush around my face. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror and realized how murderous I looked. I tried to soften my eyes just a little, as it was the holidays, as I stormed into the next room over.

"Can you lower the volume?" I asked in a sleep-ridden, cracking voice. I opened my eyes wider to see who was blaring the music, only to see Angie, Christy and Eunice sitting on one of the beds.

"Ew," Christy mumbled.

"I see someone's in the holiday spirits," Angie whispered to Eunice. Eunice laughed and stuffed a handful of chocolate balls into her mouth.

I grimaced at all of them, scratching my head with my hand.

"What a slob," Eunice mumbled, though her booming voice made it louder than a yell. I glared at her.

"Maybe you should lay off the chocolates. Don't want to become a little pudge-ball, do you? Oh wait, it's too late for that."

Eunice glared at me, lowering her eyes as she popped another chocolate into her mouth. "Tis the season for self-indulgence."

"Right," I whispered.

"Careful girls," Christy said suddenly, "I bet she has deadly morning-breath." I rolled my eyes and leaned on the doorframe of her room.

"Why don't you come over here and see?" I asked. Christy smirked at me, turning to her friends and leaning back.

"We should ask Gary. I bet there had been tonnes of times when he had the chance too take a sniff, if you know what I mean." Angie and Eunice snickered as my jaw-dropped. I quickly pulled it back up and stormed over to Christy.

"You know what Christy? You're really becoming a little bitch," I said, seething with anger.

"Phew, yes, boy does she have morning-breath," Christy giggled, waving a finely manicured hand in front of her face.

I narrowed my eyes at her and muttered under my breath, "one more word and you'll regret it."

Christy raised and eyebrow, as if daring me to, and said slowly, "Adele really should try a breath mint. I mean, she actually thinks--"

Her voice was interrupted by her radio impacting with the wall, centimetres from her face. All three girl's mouths fell open in shock, and it took me a moment to realize I had thrown it there.

Suddenly, Christy was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Mrs. Peabody! Mrs. Peabody!" In a flash the bespectacled dormitory monitor was at the door, running towards me. I pulled my arms up over my face as she tackled me to the ground in such a force it surprised me her aging body was barely hurt.

I opened my eyes in time to see Christy's smirking face before Mrs. Peabody was dragging me in her arms down the hall and into my room.

"Get dressed quickly you little troublemaker," she instructed, closing the door to my room. I sighed, pressing a hand against my head in annoyance and paused in the middle of the room, rubbing my temples.

I quickly changed into black jeans, a black hoodie and a red-and-black beanie before turning towards the window, pulling it open and carefully swinging my legs over the windowsill. I estimated the jump to a pile of snow before pushing my body out into the air, letting gravity take me down.

I landed in the pile of snow with barely more than a sore knee. Casting one glance up to the room I had escaped, I ran out towards the gates of Bullworth, shaking my head. No way was I going to spend half my day waiting for Dr. Crabblesnitch, just to hear him give me a little warning. I was spending this Christmas day with no regrets.

X X X

The icy water down below looked so calm, and the weather overhead was peaceful. Snow gently fell down around me as I twirled the dead leaf between my fingers.

So I had escaped Christy and Mrs. Peabody, and since that little adventure had ended, I found myself rather bored. So bored, I was analysing what the river and sky looked like, which was unlike me, to an extent.

A hand suddenly yanked my shoulder back, causing me to stumble and real away from my attacker. I held my fists up defensively, then, seeing who it was, I stopped and let out a gust of breath I had been holding.

"Gary, can you stop sneaking up on me?! One day you're going to give me a heart--"

"I got you something," he said, lifting his head defiantly. My brows furrowed together and my jaw dropped, and I think I stood that way for a good five minutes before Gary finally shoved something into my arms.

"You... got me something? Me? You? What?" I blinked as I gawked at Gary, confusion pulsing through my veins. I finally closed my jaw, giving Gary a suspicious look as my hands enclosed over the "present", when it was more like a small shoe box.

"Okay... should I be afraid? Because I'm feeling very afraid right now. I bet it's some dead rat, right?" I gave him a speculative look, not moving as he shifted, meeting my gaze carefully.

A small, tiny smirk appeared on his lips, before he carefully masked it with that infamous scowl of his.

"Just open it up while I'm still in the generous mood," he snapped, furrowing his brows at me.

"Gary Smith is not generous," I announced, staring at him. I finally looked down at the limp box in my hand, carefully lifting the lid. "If it's a dead rat, I swear I'll kill you," I muttered angrily.

Gary let out an angry sigh, putting his hands on his hips as he waited for me to see my "gift".

When I finally did see it, my confusion only tripled.

"Uh, Gary... I know you think I'm weird, but I'm not from some mining town," I said, picking out the sticks of fire crackers in my hand, which oddly resembled dynamite...

He narrowed his eyes at me, a small sarcastic laugh leaving his lips. "Okay, if _we're_," he made sure to put emphasis on that word, "going to 'team up' for this plan of mine, you'll need that." He gestured to the five or so sticks of fire crackers in my hand and I shot a curious look at him.

"What, you're plan requires us to blow a whole in a mountain?" I snapped.

Gary rolled his eyes, and I could practically feel the annoyance radiating off of him as he sighed deeply.

"No, you moron, you'll use those as a weapon," he hissed. I was a little taken back by the term he used to address me, but I kind of expected it.

"Ah," I whispered, looking away from his eyes. "Well, thanks, anyway." I said stiffly, waving to him as I took a few steps away. "I'll see you later." I quickly added, heading back off to Bullworth Academy.

Not only was I feverishly debating whether Gary was someone worth trying to decode, I was also wondering what he was trying to get at. Couldn't he have just told me to buy something? Was Gary usually this "giving"? It just didn't seem like him.

The last thing I remembered, before my face impacted with the ground, was some squabbling teacher yelling, "You will be severely punished!"

As I peered up at the person who had tackled me, I could only roll my eyes in supreme annoyance. Mrs. Peabody snarled down at me, like she had conquered and killed the biggest monstrosity she had ever seen.

**XXX Author's Notes XXX**

**Alright, like I said before, sorry about the wait.**

**I know Gary must have seemed a tad bit OOC in this chapter. Giving Adele a present?**

**Well, I figured if he could get Jimmy a costume for Halloween _on _his medication, he could get Adele a weapon for his plan _off _his medication. Right? Right?**

**Ah, well.**

**I don't really like this chapter, but I had to get something out before everyone thought I had died.**

**Cheers,**

**Bloodtoast.**


	14. Break In

**XXX Author's Pre-Comments XXX**

**CRAP! It's been soooooooo long since I updated. WOW! As I said in my Author's Note, I became obsessed with a new fandom, and I was writing a major story for "that fandom" (It's gotten over 300 reviews!), and I'm afraid I abandoned this story. Well, I'm back, and I'll try and update more frequently.**

**Anyways… the main point is, I'm back, and I think Adele may be OOC (I never thought one of my own creations could go OOC in my writings…) And I think Gary is OOC, too. It's been a while since I played Bully.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My bedside clock said it was nine, yet it felt so much later. When Mrs. Peabody had tackled me to the ground, I had endured a serious beating. That teacher may look small and fragile, but boy was she heavy. Maybe that's why she was the dormitory monitor, because she could punish anyone who trespassed with an iron fist.

And in less then half an hour, Gary's "gift" had been swiped from my hands. I had been pissed over that to no end. Who were they to take away _my _things? Granted, they were weapons, but still...

Thus, with this idea in mind, I had formulated a break-in-get-my-dynamite-slash-fire-crackers-back plan. It was simple and effective. Run in; grab my stuff, run out. Oh, and avoid the prefects who seem to never fall vulnerable to tiredness.

I was all set to go for 9:10 p.m., and I figured I could leave the school just after 10 o' clock if I was lucky. I knew Dr. Crabblesnitch would most likely hide away all the good stuff in some "secret" location. But, unfortunately for him, there was not a secret I couldn't decode.

I was dressed clad in a thick black hoodie, black jeans and my favourite pair of black converse shoes. My hair was tied up, the ponytail protruding out from a black beanie.

Yeah, I went all the way – smearing the black lipstick I used for my vampire costume on my cheeks, two lines per cheek.

I stared at my reflection for a moment in the mirror on my vanity desk. My eyes darted over to Christy's sleeping form, and for a moment I contemplated smearing lipstick on her face.

"No," I murmured, "Don't get sidetracked."

"Adele," someone said. I turned to look at who had entered my room, and was surprised to see Mrs. Peabody peering at me, her hawk eyes narrowed. "I hope you're not planning any shenanigans."

"Of course not," I automatically replied, smiling brightly for effect.

"Then why are you wearing that?" she asked, gesturing with one hand to my outfit. I looked down, gnawing on my lip as I came up with an excuse – any excuse, really.

"Oh… this? I um… these are my pyjamas. Yeah, I sleep in them." Finding that a reasonable excuse, I bravely looked up into Mrs. Peabody's eyes.

"Huh," was all she said.

"It's true! It's quite comfortable and keeps the hair flat," I insisted, patting my head with a grin for enthusiasm. She didn't say anything, just slid out of the doorway slowly, keeping her eyes on me until she was out of sight.

Scary, if I do say so myself.

I exhaled the breath I was holding, before using a few extra pillows to stuff my bed. I pulled the covers up over the makeshift pillow-person, than walked over to the window, ripping it open and climbing out.

I cut through the little elevated parquet next to the Girl's Dorm. Keeping an eye out for prefects (don't those dudes ever sleep?!), I jumped down and made my way around the school, toward that piece of raised land right outside an open window.

"Now what _are_ you up to?" someone asked. I spun on my heel and saw Gary leaning against the school building.

"Gary!" I hissed, marching over to him. "What are _you_ doing?" I poked him in the shoulder for enthusiasm, but he just stared at my finger, his brows raised, before he shifted his eyes onto my face.

"Out for a nightly stroll," he replied, smirking. He stepped away from me, looking up at the sky as he swung his arms at his sides nonchalantly. "But what on Earth could Adele Clarke be up to?"

"I…," I didn't want to tell him that I was stealing his gift back from Crabblesnitch's office. He'd either think less of me because I lost it, or that I was obsessed with the small token of generosity he "bestowed" upon me.

"None of your busy," I replied, crossing my arms defiantly. He turned to look at me, putting his hands on his hips with the tiniest of smirks on his lips.

"Could it do with… oh, I don't know… my present to you?"

_Damn…_

"No," I hissed.

"Cut the crap," Gary snapped back, smirking an amusing glance my way, "I saw you get tackled by Mrs. Peabody." I tightened my fingers into fists. I could hear his teasing now, any second it was going to come. Some sort of comment regarding my situation.

"I'm surprised at how much it meant to you," he said, mocking a heartfelt response.

Bingo.

"Well, I figured helping you was going to get me into trouble, and I need something to protect myself," I snapped in reply. Gary reached out and grabbed my shoulder, pulling in close to me so his side touched my arm.

His nearness not only repulsed me, but it made me shiver, tense up and fill my body with a type of reverberating uneasiness I wasn't used to. I furrowed my brows at my reaction, before I tuned into what he was saying.

"… you're going to break-in and get it back, you'll need a better plan then dressing up in some ridiculous outfit."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my outfit!" My voice wasn't sharp, but had a playful tone that surprised both me and Gary. That must've been the first time he heard me without an edgy octave in my voice. I glanced at him as he looked at me, and I bit my lip. He was probably as confused as I was over my playful comment, but luckily he said nothing about it.

"You need a distraction, of course. You _are_ aware there're prefects in there, right?" I nodded and Gary continued, "So, I'll distract them and you sneak into Crabblesnitch's office and raid the place. Take whatever you can."

"_You're _going to risk getting detention for _my_ plan? That's no—,"

"You can always be the distraction, you know," he hissed, pulling away from me and leading the way over to the open window. I followed, and as he swung one leg over the windowsill, I smirked.

"Now, I don't recall inviting you into my little scheme," I feigned unintelligence, tapping a finger against my lip, "And I don't remember appoint you leader, either. Huh, must've slipped my mind."

"Yeah, it must've," he replied, before he slipped into the darkness of the school. I leaned my head in, listening to his footsteps disappear down the hallway. There was quiet for a few seconds, before I heard a loud smashing noise, distant and muffled. But what wasn't so distant was the sound of prefects running and shouting.

I took that as my cue to enter.

I slipped into the window and ran down the hallway, climbing the stairs. When I got to the top, I saw smashed glass outside the trophy case and smirked before I ducked into the office and pulled open the doors Crabblesnitch's office.

Finding Crabblesnitch's stash of confiscated weapons was easy. Apparently, he was so uptight he labelled everything – including the box with the weapons.

I grabbed everything inside the box labelled, "Confiscations," and stuffed it into my hoodie's pocket, turning to leave.

What I didn't expect was Gary to be standing there, breathing hard and wiping at his lip. At a closer inspection, I realized his lip was bleeding.

"Bastard threw a mean punch," he hissed. I rolled my eyes, shoving past him to leave Crabblesnitch's office. Gary followed as we crept through the hallways. Luckily, we went unnoticed and successfully left the school.

"Come with me," I said, not meeting his gaze when we got to the "fork", where left led to the Girl's Dorm and right led to the Boy's.

"Why?" Gary snapped, immediately jumping to the defence. I looked away, throwing my eyes up to the skies as I tapped my foot.

"Don't you want to see the loot I got? And do you _want_ to bleed all over the place?" I asked. Gary hesitated, than followed me toward the Girl's Dorm.

"I'm assuming you've got some brilliant plan to sneak me in?" he asked. I nodded my head, and led the way toward the side of the school. We climbed the hedge ladder, crossed the attic and made it safely in my room.

"That's Christy," I whispered just before I shoved Gary down on the bed. If I was with anyone _but _Gary, I probably would've cracked a joke about how kinky that was.

He landed with a thud, bouncing, as I emptied my pocket onto the bed. He began looking through the stuff as I opened the vanity desk drawer and pulled out some disinfectant and a cloth.

I dropped it onto his lap and took a set on my desk, staring at him.

"It's not normal for a teenager to be carrying this stuff around," he mumbled, dabbing at the blood on his lip.

"My Mom insists on me carrying it around. She knows how I am." I fixed him with a gaze, something dawning on me, seemingly, for the first time.

Yeah, I wanted to know what Gary was like under his exterior. I wanted to know what he was thinking and why he did the things he did. But I knew nothing about him as a person – what his hobbies were (other then having murderous thoughts on Jimmy), or what his family was like, or if he had siblings, or what his last schools were like, or –

"What're you staring at?" He snapped. I came back to, and realized I had been staring at him as my thoughts wandered.

"Not much," I automatically replied, shrugging off the desk and grabbing the medical items he was finished with. I stuffed it back in my desk, turning to face him.

There was something there… hidden under the depths and depths of his sociopathic ways. Something that was hidden, something he didn't want to let out, but I could see it. _This _was what I was trying to uncover – that spark of something more under his cruel exterior.

"I want to go to the carnival," I stated, hoping he'd catch on. I wanted him to come. I wanted to see him when he wasn't "working". I wanted to see what he was like.

"So go," he said, his voice thick with venom, shooting me another confused look.

"I want to go…," I forced different words through my head. How could I ask him without making it seem like I was interested in him romantically? "… with you."

_Not exactly subtle_, I chastised myself.

At first, he had a blank stare on his face, as if he couldn't chose between faking that he didn't hear right, or faking that he understood. Then he furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, as if asking, "Are you serious?" before he chuckled darkly.

"I don't do carnivals, or… you. You've forgotten that we're only acquaintances," he stood, but I blocked his way, forcing him to look at me.

"I'm not interested in you as a friend, or anything more. I just want to… discuss things… about what's next. In your plan." Okay, that was a good. Not exactly a lie and not exactly the truth.

"And the carnival's the best place to talk about these kinds of things?"

"Well… no… but its fun there and people won't suspect we're plotting something devious and evil." He cocked an eyebrow at my choice of words, pushed past me, toward the window, than shot me another look over his shoulder.

"I'll think about it." And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry about how long it took to get this short chapter out. Sorry for the OOC-ness, and sorry that this was a kind of crappy chapter. Hope you got your fix… who knows when the next part will come out.**

**Kidding.**

**Or not.**

**Review?**


End file.
